That brings out the man in me
by Pitch Perfect stalker
Summary: Beca, an unsocial girl from Portland, is forced to move to her father. Something she is unhappy about, meeting her neighbor, Jesse, things gets more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**_5th May 2012_  
**

**Beca's** POV

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, MOM?" Me, Rebecca Mitchell (I prefer Beca), a pale, short brunette, moving to my dad in Georgia, who left my mom and me when I was seven?

"Beca, don't get angry" Mom yelled, I locked the door. The door handle shook, mom tried desperately to open my door.

"Honey, please" Mom sobbed.

I closed her ears, holding in the tears. I could not listen to hear mom's sobbing anymore, it was painful. I locked up the door and jumped in my bed, covering my face under the blanket.

"Reb" Mom hugged me; I pushed her away and turned around, not facing her.

"You know it's the best for you" She sighed.

"I like it here, in Portland, with you and Craig." I whispered with a husky voice.

"Your dad can make your life so much better; you can get a good education there. And you know I can't afford for a college, and you can go to Barden University for free!" Mom said brightly.

"What? So I have to be there more than a year?" Beca said with open mouth. "TO I HAVE GRADUTED?" That means that this was my last night, living in this freaking apartment, forever, with my mom. I tried to hold back the tears, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Mom was shaken, "Sorry, honey" She whispered. "But maybe you will get friends too, maybe a boyfriend too" Mom said with a little smile.

"But I have friends here..." I sobbed.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"You know the guy outside the apartment, and he is interested in me too, so-"

"Honey," Mom cuts me off, "That's a hobo"

"Oh"

* * *

**_Next day, Four o'clock, afternoon_**

**Jesse's POV**

Me, seventeen-years-old Jesse Swanson, helpful as always: was painting my 42-years-old neighbor, John Mitchell's fence.

"Thanks for helping me, Jesse. Your parents must be proud" He patted me on the shoulder. He walked to the other side of the fence and painted it white.

"Sir, you look nervous" I frowned.

"Well, yeah" He shrugged. "My daughter is coming in any minute"

"You never told me you had a daughter"

"No, um, I don't have that much contact with her. And her mom can't pay for college, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to let her live with me and study in Barden"

"How is she?"

"I haven't talked to her since she was eleven, so I guess she has changed, but she is in the same age as you" He smiled.

I nodded, "Do me a favor, son" He said.

"Anything"

"She isn't that…social, try to make her friendly, show her some of your friends at school..."

"Ain't that social, huh?" I smirked.

"Her mom told me that she just had one friend, a hobo," He laughed.

"Ouch" I chuckled.

"Oh my, there she comes, " He walked eagerly towards the street. A black cab parked in front him. A pale, short, brunette walked out. Damn, she had the most scariest ear piercings, dark makeup, black nails. "Hello, hon"

"Hi" She said shortly.

"Let me take that" John said and grabbed her bag.

"NO" She gasped. "I mean...I can take that," She muttered, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, your neighbor, " I said and took up my hand for a handshake.

She stared at my hand, "I'm Beca" She said fast and walked in.

"Right, " I muttered.

* * *

**_Next day, morning 07:30_**

**Beca's POV**

"Hey, Becs. You got school" Dad knocked on the door.

I stood up, "When?"

"20 minutes" He said shortly.

"I don't know where the school is...so" I shrugged.

"Nana, don't try to skip your first day" Dad said seriously.

"Fine, " I sighed. I took a dark gray T-shirt, jeans, and a purple and black flannel shirt that was unbuttoned. First day, giving a "Don't-talk-to-me"-look.

I walked down the stairs, "Want some breakfast?" Dad asked from the kitchen, eating cereals.

"Yeah, " I nodded and grabbed an apple.

"Uh, that's not brea-"

"BYE DAD" I yelled, throwing the backpack over my shoulder and walking out the door. "Okay, where to go" I whispered. I started walking in the direction to a white house, "OH HEY, BECA" Someone yelled, I turned around, it was the charming boy from yesterday. He fell over a rock. Okay, he becomes less charming. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He ran in front of me, I stopped brutally.

"What?" I muttered.

"Nothing, just-"

"Go, away" I pouted drily walking faster.

He stopped and scoffed, "But you know.. The school is that way?" He pointed in the opposite direction. I chew my bottom lip and walked after him. He smiled proudly. Damn, he still wants to talk to me.

"So, you don't like to talk, do you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Meh, just grumpy. I want to Portland again"

"You don't like Barden?"

"Portland is better" I snapped.

"Feel you" He whispered, "I miss Steptoe" He sighed.

"What's wrong with hobos?" I said randomly.

"Uh, your friend?" He smirked.

"How do you know?"

"You look like one" He whispered.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"Just kidding, nah. You don't"

"No?"

"No, you look…great" He looked me in the eye.

I quickly focused my eye on the road, "Don't try to sweep me off my feet, Swanson," I warned.

"You remember my last name?"

"Yeah, I have a thing that I remember people's last name, but not their first name" I scoffed.

"Jesse" He chuckled.

"But, seriously. Don't expect something from me" I frowned.

He scoffed, "So, what's your deal?" He asked curious "You on of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time"

"I don't wear glasses," I said with a whisky voice, god he was annoying.

"Then you're halfway there" He said with a serious voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. A grin grew up his face.

'You're a weirdo," I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I am" He agreed. "And so are you" He nodded.

I scoffed, "It's a good thing we're gonna be best friends, and/or lovers"

"Please don't say lovers" I shook my head.

He huffed, "You know, I wouldn't pass this up"

I frowned.

"Once I'm a treble, I probably won't have any time for you," He sighed.

I smirked, "Wow. No, I didn't think there was a way for you to be less attractive for me, but congratulations, you've managed it"

"Just wait, you'll go all squid-y, drape yourself all over me. It'll be fun. You'll see." He said seriously.

"Wait, how-"

"Oh, see. There the school is" He cut me off.

* * *

Jesse and I walked into the cafeteria. "You know, I can just sit over the while you are with your friends and-"

"No, C'mon, join me!" He said brightly, he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"But my sandwich look really great to eat alone!" I said with clenched teeth. He stopped next to a table with some people. "Guys, this is Beca. Beca this is Benji and Kolio"

'His friends', right, some retards. I looked at him with a straight face, "Are you kidding with me?"

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to an empty table. "Finally alone" I whispered to myself.

Two girls sat down next to me with a straight face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're new," They said in unison.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Stacie, and this is Cynthia" She pointed at the other girl, "Hey"

I nodded and looked down at my sandwich.

"Ey, are you trying to be rude or something?" Stacie snapped.

"It's Beca" I sighed.

"Beca"

"Dude, I'm trying to eat!" I groaned.

"Well, eat them. We're eating too" Cynthia smirked.

I frowned, god I'm surrounded by mist-fits.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**OC**

Beca was sneaking out the of school, like a ninja. She was desperately trying to not be seen by Jesse.

"BECA" He yelled.

"Fuck" She sighed. She turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"What was that sneaking for?" He scoffed.

Beca chewed her bottom lip, "I like… playing a ninja" She nodded.

He raised an eyebrow, "You do? Cool, 'cause I can show you-"

"No, I don't! What do you think?" She grinned.

"Well, what are you gonna do this afternoon?" Jesse asked with a bit hope.

"Oh, you know. As always, sit in my room, being miserable" She huffed.

"Aw, that's adorable"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're so…." Beca tried to find a word to describe him. She let out a groan.

"Woah" Jesse grimaced.

* * *

Beca was in her room, setting up her equipment. She pushed the desk to look after an outlet. All she could see was the white boring wall. "Oh god," She sighed and looked behind her closet, "Of course, I really need an outlet behind me fucking closet"

Beca walked down the stairs, "Dad, do you have any extension cords?"

"Yeah, in the garage honey!"

She rolled her eyes; she didn't actually give him permission to call her honey.

She walked into the garage, finding Jesse washing her dad's car.

"Wha-, what the hell? Are you stalking me or something?" Beca said, annoyed.

"No, I'm washing your dad's car" He scoffed.

"You don't need to wash his car, you're not his slave or something!"

"I like washing cars" He pouted.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A-" Beca turned around and took a deep breath. "Fine" She smiled. "I was just going to get the extension cord"

"Over there" He muttered, pointing to the shelf.

Beca looked up at the shelf, "Why are they always so high" She whispered. She jumped and grabbed the extension cord. As she dragged it down, a bucket of water poured over her head.

Her jaw dropped. "What, why me" She whispered with a whisky voice.

"Oh, wow, " Jesse held back a smile.

"It's not funny" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, it is, you got black shit rolling down your cheek" He laughed.

"Well, this is funnier" She said quickly and grabbed the water hose, she splashed water on his face.

* * *

John was washing up the dish, he heard laughter from the door. Beca opened up the door and walked in. "Hey, Bec. Do you want some spaghetti, it is in the frid-"Jesse came behind Beca, they both were soaked. "Oh, hi dad" Beca hesitated.

"Hi" He stared at them.

"I just. I should walk up stairs..."

"Yeah," He nodded.

Beca and Jesse walked awkwardly upstairs, to her room.

"God, I think my shoes are flooded" Beca took out a towel and threw it to Jesse. Beca walked to her closet, taking out some clothes. She walked inside the bathroom, changing clothes.

"What's this?" Jesse said, rubbing his hair with the towel.

"What's what?" Beca said shortly and walked out the bathroom.

"This" Jesse pointed on the consoles.

"My DJ-equipment, what else" Beca scoffed.

"Oh, cool. Can I hear some" Jesse said brightly.

Beca stared at him in a long time, "No" She said simply.

"Afraid?" Jesse said with a childish voice.

"No" Beca grimaced.

"You sure" Jesse grinned.

"Yeah!" Beca grabbed her computer and sat down on her bed.

Jesse sat down next to her, "Why're you hiding the computer from me?" He smirked.

"OH GOD, WHY ARE YOU SO CLINGY" Beca shouted at him.

"Well, if you were more social, I haven't been so clingy"

She bit her lip, "Get out"

"Whaaaat?"

"Get out-"She pushed him off her bed.

"Why?"

"I want to be alone!" She pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

"Beca, C'mon" Jesse groaned. "Our story can't end like this" He smirked.

"IDIOT" She yelled.

**_Evening, 21:00_**

Beca sat in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Her dad walked in, "Hi there" He took out a cup from the shelf.

"Hi" She muttered.

"Got any friends yet?" He smiled

"Uh- no, I guess not, " She shrugged simply.

"What about Jesse?" He frowned.

She looked up, "Please, no" She scoffed.

"What's wrong with him, eh?"

"Nothing, really. But like… He is always so happy. It's so disgusting!" Beca grimaced.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I'm miserable" She looked down.

"Oh, you're not miserable… you're just...Dreadful" He smiled.

"Wow, thanks dad," She said sarcastically.

"But ey, seriously. Get friends," He said seriously.

"Yeah, right" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Beca sat bored in English class, "Poetry" The teacher wrote it on the blackboard. "Now, you're going to find a partner, write some poems, and get feedback about your poem from your partner"

Beca looked around if it was someone to work with. Jesse sat down next to her, smiling.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "What?" He frowned. "I don't have anyone else to work with, and you don't either" He smirked.

She looked down at her book, "I hate poetry" She sighed.

"I'm pro at it, do you wanna hear?" Jesse joked.

Beca nodded eagerly.

"I haven't seen my wife," He said with a ridiculous British accent. Beca snorted.

"She's been gone for many days.

I've tried to send her messages.

I have tried several ways.

But now it seems she's lost.

With her new found love.

Curse her friend,

Who invited her to" He paused. "PRINTEREST" He said with a dark voice.

Beca laughed. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I can't really say what I think now" She whispered.

Jesse enjoyed the moment, watching her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beca's POV**

Me and Jesse was doing our homework. Or more exactly Jesse was doing his and my homework, while I was on the computer and working on the mashups.

'"Beca, you could be a poet" Jesse grinned.

"What?" I took off my headset.

"This" Jesse found a paper note in my book.

I took the note, though" Jesse smiled. I rolled my eyes, "But you didn't write me in" He smirked. "Yeah, I know"

"So we're friends?"

I swallowed, "Yeah"

"Cool, what about best friends?" Jesse smiled. I rolled my eyes and took on the headset. "AND/OR LOVERS?" Jesse asked. I played on my music.

"I KNOW YOU LOVE ME" I could hear Jesse yell. A smirk lit up on my face.

* * *

I sneaked into the library. I don't want anyone I know, to see me.

I walked one of the shelves, "Sherlock Holmes… where are you?" I whispered. I ran my fingers through the books. "AHA" I pulled out a book, "Sherlock" I whispered and kissed the book. I walked to the desk and wrote on the note my name and the name of the book. I gave the woman on the desk the note. As I turned around Jesse came in the door. I quickly crawled under one of the chairs. Jesse walked to the shelf. Okay, Beca. RUN OUT!

As I was going to crawl out, I banged my head on the chair.

"SHIT" I yelled.

Jesse turned around, walking in my direction. He looked down at me, "Beca?"

"Hi, " I stood up, brushing myself.

"You, library?" Jesse gasped overdramatically.

I covered the book with my arms. I walked to the exit, Jesse followed me.

"What book is it?" He asked.

"It's hum…."

"Give me that," Jesse said with clenched teeth, dragging the book out of my hand. "OH MY GOD" Jesse laughed.

"Shut up"

"So you, reading Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Shut up, " I mumbled.

"Hey, I do too" Jesse defended. "Oh, we can have a movie night!" Jesse gasped eagerly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Move… night?"

"C'mon. Two holmesians, watching Sherlock Holmes!" Jesse said brightly.

"Oh no, not the movie. Please, " I shook her head.

"What? You don't like the movie?" Jesse frowned.

"It's not about _the_ movie..." I muttered.

"Wait, do you not like movies or something?"

"See what the clock is" I smiled.

"Like any movies? You don't.."

I chuckled. He scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I tried to not laugh, his nerd factor was fucked.

"How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies."

"I saw a porno at the freshmen party, like that movie" I said.

"You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie -cation" He nodded. "And I'm gonna give it to you"

"Phhht, yeah" I scoffed.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" I crossed my arms.

Jesse pushed me down on his couch. "You will love it!"

"Please don't make me" I whined.

"Beca, it's not that bad!" Jesse laughed.

"Hey, let's go out and get fresh air, first!" I smiled.

"Hah, right"

"Fine, " I sighed; "I'm getting some snacks" I walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, taking out some soda cans and a pizza box.

* * *

"Beca?" Jesse shook my shoulders. I opened up my eyes.

"What?" I yawned.

"You just watched 5 minutes of the movie!"

"Okay, " I chuckled. "So?"

"Hm...We have to do it step by step"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Goodnight, " I smirked, walking to the stairs.

"Well, okay?" Jesse yelled.

**_Some weeks later_**

I walked with Chase to the physic class. Chase Collins, maybe the most badass guy in the school, and he is very attractive too.

"So I got this on my bike" He showed a scar on his arm.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, hey, Chase. I don't care so much about your scars," Beca said carefully.

"Yeah, I know" He scoffed.

I sat down at my desk; Chase sat down next to me. I ignored him and took up my books.

**Jesse's POV**

I sat in the hall, on my laptop. Benji sat down next to me, "Dude, do you want to have a laser sword-fight after school?"

"Sorry Benji, but I and Beca are going to study, we got a project to do" Jesse said with a half-smile.

"Oh, okay" Benji shrugged. The bells rang, I walked to Beca's classroom. She came out.

"Hi" I walked in front of her.

"Hey" She said and walked to her locker. I followed her.

"So, do I have to do the work all by myself this time, too?" I smirked.

"Fine. I'll help" Beca huffed. We walked out, "Then we can watch a movie" I grinned.

"No." Beca snapped.

"Can I hear your mashups?" I asked with a silly grin.

"NO" Beca scoffed.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because, I SAY SO"

"You're such a child, Mitchell" I muttered.

"You too" Beca smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry, I did maybe…watch too much DW? Idk**

* * *

**OC**

**_19_****_th_****_ June  
20:09_**

Jesse and Beca were in the kitchen, working on the school project. The deadline was the next day, they were working in stress.

"Okay, is this enough?" Beca turned her laptop to Jesse.

"No" Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"What, its two fucking pages, just about the climate!"

"Yeah, but you just wrote three phrases and the rest was pictures" Jesse smirked.

"Oh…yeah, I did" Beca huffed. "We will make it, right?"

"Of course" Jesse said. She grinned.

Beca's phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked, taking a slurp of his drink.

"It's...Uh, Chase" Beca grimaced.

"Chase? Chase Collins?" Jesse scoffed.

Beca nodded, she answered the call. "Hello?"

Beca took on the speakers and lay it down on the table. Jesse and Beca stared at the phone intense.

_"Hey, Beca?"_

"Yeah?" She narrowed her eyes.

_"Uh, it's this festival about an hour going on, much Nirvana music" _He said.

Jesse frowned, "And?" Beca muttered.

_"Well, I thought you would join, I'll pick you up about 10 minutes"_

Beca looked at Jesse, "Wait, uhm. I..can't"

Jesse held back a smile. He didn't really know that Beca would hang out with him instead of Chase.

_"Well, think about it" _Chase said and hung up.

Beca let out a groan. "Becs, what's wrong?" Jesse frowned.

"I really want to go, fuck school" She sighed.

Jesse bit his lip, he felt mean now. "Why don't you go and I'll do it" Jesse smiled.

Beca beamed at him, "Really?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Thanks" She whispered with a grin. She ran out of the kitchen, "Wait" She stopped and popped her head in the kitchen.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Dad wouldn't let me, could you say that I'm with some…girls" She asked.

"Beca, I don't like lying to your father" He trailed off.

"Please" She whined.

"Just this one time" He sneered.

"THANKS" She said and ran out the door, texting to Chase

* * *

Jesse groaned and closed the laptop. "Finally"

Dr. Mitchell locked up the door and walked in. He walked in the kitchen surprised, "Hi Jesse" He smiled and took off his coat.

"Hello"Jesse muttered.

"Tired?" He smirked.

"Yeah, Beca and I am working on a school project and-"

"Where's Beca?" He frowned.

"Oh, she is…" He trailed off. "Out with some friends, some girls"

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Who?"

"Uh..Some in her physic class"

"Are you sure?" He stared out of the window.

"Yeah" Jesse scoffed.

"Because what I can see is my daughter making out with someone in a car" He said with clenched teeth and stormed out of the kitchen.

Panic ran through Jesse, and jealousy.

"DAD, STOP" Beca yelled, walking inside with her dad in her neck. Jesse melted down on his seat.

"WHO IS THAT GUY" He yelled.

"It's not your business!" Beca turned around and walked to the kitchen. Jesse stared at them with wide eyes.

"As long as you are under this roof, it's pretty much my business!" He shouted back.

"I HATE YOU" She snapped and ran upstairs. He looked at Jesse.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I mean...I didn't know she was going to do that and-" He stammered

"it's okay son" Dr. Mitchell sighed.

Jesse nodded and walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door.

"FUCK THE FUCK OFF" She yelled.

"Fuck the _fuck_ off? What the hell…." Jesse muttered and walked in.

"It's just me" He closed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you were going to cover up for me, right?" Beca snapped.

He scoffed, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't save your ass when you're throwing yourself all over that jerk!"

Beca's jaw dropped, "Jerk?"

Jesse nodded, "What do you even see in that douche?"

"Well, he knows how to treat me much better than you!"

Jesse nodded, "Bye Beca" He stormed down the stairs.

Beca crossed her arms,

She started texting to Chase, she did not need Jesse. "I don't need him..." She looked at her homework. "Fuck, I need him" She groaned. She knew that she owned him an apology. However, not yet. She's not _that _desperate.

**_Some days later, 09:11_**

Beca closed her locker and sighed. She looked at Jesse, who was taking out stuff from his locker. She could see his big sad eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Beca chewed on her lip and walked over to Jesse.

"Hi"

Jesse looked at her surprised, "Hey"

"I'm sorry that I got mad, I get it if you think I'm a bitch-"

"I don't" Jesse said quickly.

Beca breathed. ", I didn't throw myself over him, Jesse" She said.

"What?" He frowned.

"I've never liked him." She said simply. "Actually, someone else is on my mind" She said nervously.

A big grin lit up Jesse's face. Beca let out a laugh, she found his grin hilarious.

Chase walked towards Beca and wrapped an arm around her neck. He leaned forward and kissed Beca. Jesse frowned. "It's official, right?" He asked Beca.

"What's official" Jesse and Beca said in unison.

"That we're together" He scoffed to Beca, giving Jesse a smirk.

Jesse huffed and slammed the door to his locker.

Beca opened her mouth as Jesse walked, "Wait, Jesse!"

As she walked towards, Chase grabbed her arm, "Hey, what's wrong?" He laughed.

Beca ignored the question, staring at the wall. "Fuck, I really messed up this time" She thought to herself.

* * *

Beca stared at Jesse in the English class. He ignored her, looking the other way.

"Okay, homework, up, now" The teacher said.

"Shit," Beca cursed under her breath. Jesse handed her a paper, with his serious face.

Beca took the paper; he had done her homework well. "Jesse, we really need to talk" She whined. He scoffed and finally looked her in the eyes, "No, it's nothing to talk about. Remember?" He said. Beca huffed, "You're acting like a child, you know" She crossed her arms. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Who am I kidding with?" Beca sighed.

**_23_****_rd_****_ June, 16:00_**

Beca walked out with her last bag. She chose to be with her mother in the summer, she could not see her father in the eyes without hate. Jesse looked at her, through the window. She looked at him too, with big eyes. She waved carefully. He closed the curtains. Beca sighed, "Well done Bec"

"Bye Beca, have a good time there" Her dad said, smiling.

"Yeah, right" She muttered and walked in the cab. "Did you know, I loved Portland?" She said with a cruel look to her dad. He nodded as the cab drove.

"You're the worst dad ever, John" He said to himself and made his way inside again. He walked up the stairs, and stared at Beca's door. "Fuck off" It stood on a note, hanging on the door handle.

* * *

**Yeah... I know. Miserable chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**26**__**th**__** July  
13:00**_

Beca walked out of the drugstore. She had bought some creams for her mom. She walked over the street to the building she lived in.

"Hey Rebsen" The hobo said with a smile.

"Hi Jeff" Beca muttered and walked up.

"Why so sad, Rebs?"

"Don't call me Rebs, its Beca" She snapped.

He frowned, Beca bit her lip and groaned, "Sorry" She walked down the stairs and sat next to him.

"Do you want lemonade?" He said, mentioning on the cup with something nasty in it.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty, Jeff" She said with an empathic smile.

He shrugged, "Tell me your problem"

"No, it's silly" She muttered.

"The problem isn't silly, it's just you who are silly" He smiled.

Beca scoffed, "Thanks" She said sarcastically.

"Is it a girl? Did she hurt you?" He bit his lip.

"Um, no-"

"You know, not all hot chicks are lesbian, honey" He patted her on the shoulder.

Beca stared at him, "I'm not lesbian"

"Oh," He grimaced. "Sorry hon"

"It's just… it was this friend I had. I kinda hurt him, I guess?" Beca looked down.

"Did you treat him well?"

"Not really, " Beca scoffed.

"Did he kiss another boy, and made you rage?"

"What, -why are you asking things like that?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I told you I-"

"Did he like you?"

Beca looked down.

"Did he treat you well?"

"Yes"

"Did you kiss another boy, and made him rage"

"Yes, but he kissed me and-"

"Did you hurt him?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe" Beca blushed and looked down.

"It's not a shame dear, I'm not ashamed over being gay and a hobo" He smiled.

"But I'm not that person who likes a person like…him. He's so cheesy" She grimaced.

"Oh. R-U-D-E" He frowned.

"I'm sorry"

"It'sokay, "" He stroke her hair.

"Don't… don't do that" Beca frowned.

"Sorry"

* * *

_**15**__**th**__** August  
19:28**_

Jesse was watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi.

Someone knocked on the door. Jesse sighed and released himself from the computer screen, "Come in" He mumbled.

Benji and Amy came in. Amy had just moved to the neighborhood, Benji and Amy had been hanging out since he showed her a magic trick.

"Wanna join us to the movies?" Benji asked.

"No thanks, I'm actually watching something right now" He sighed.

Amy smacked him on the back of his head, "Hey, stop being such a rabbit!"

Jesse rubbed the back of his head. "YOU'RE A DINGO" She shouted.

"What?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"GIVE ME THE BEST DINGO HOWL YOU HAVE" She yelled in his face.

"U… …well" Jesse shrugged.

"Never mind, I'm sure you're a rabbit" Amy snarled and sat down next to him.

Jesse looked at Benji confused, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jesse seriously, stop acting like an ass" Benji crossed his arms. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Sorry" Benji mumbled.

"Yeah, I've been an ass. Okay?" He sighed.

Amy scoffed. "Totally, not just an ass. A party-pooper, and let's not forget a sh-"

"Stop" Benji whispered to her.

"Sorry" She giggled. "I have this thing to get a big tempe- Okay, I'll stop"

"Thank you, " Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Okay, listen. It's August now, and you have just forced yourself to have fun. I understand, it's not your fault" Benji puts his hand up in defense. "But, can't you tell the problem?"

"Is it that scary girl?" Amy giggled.

"She isn't scary, she's cool!" Jesse defended.

Benji smirked to Amy. Jesse heard a car park outside Dr. Mitchell's house. He raised an eyebrow curious and walked over to the window. Beca walked out of the car with a straight face. Jesse grinned. As Beca smiled and got a hug of Chase, Jesse's smile disappeared. Benji patted Jesse on the shoulder, "Sorry dude"

Beca looked up and faced Jesse, he turned around and stretched his arm.

"Let's go to the cinema" Jesse forced up a smile.

"THERE'S THE DINGO," Amy cheered. Jesse and Benji laughed with her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said that day.." Beca muttered.

"It's okay, we're back together now, right?" He smiled.

Beca bite her lip, he looked so unashamed. "Yeah" Beca forced up a smile.

Beca stopped walking, "Uhm, I think I'm just going back home. I'm kind of tired"

"The clock is just nine, don't you want to come inside?" He pointed at the house over the street.

"Just give him a chance, Bec. He is just trying to be nice" She thought to herself. She nodded.

"Cool" He muttered and wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulder.

"You're living with your mother, right?" Beca asked as they walked inside.

"Yeah, but she isn't home right now" He stretched his arms and walked to his room. Beca followed him. As she walked in his room, she noticed that it was many posters of rock bands in his room.

She sat down on his bed, she grimaced as she pulled out some cd's she sat on.

"Sorry" She whispered and placed the cds on the desk.

"It's okay, " He leaned towards her neck and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"Well" Beca said uncomfortably. He pulled down the zipper on her black dress. "Oh, okay" Beca gasped and pushed him away.

He frowned, "Sorry it's just…" Beca scoffed. She looked down on the floor and found a letter, wrote in July, by a girl. "What's this?" She picked up the letter and read it. "Hmm, your girlfriend" She sighed. "Uhm, my ex" He muttered. "In July, only one month ago" She sneered and stood up.

"Well, before you left you yelled at me, I moved on! Isn't that normal?" He scoffed.

"It was a little fight, I didn't say it was over! Normally, a boy would call and say sorry or something!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for not saying sorry!" He sighed. Beca let out a breath. "I'm sorry, okay" He placed his hands down her hips. She raised an eyebrow. He planted a kiss on her cheek. Beca's face got red as she felt his hands grabbing her ass. She pushed him back, "FUCKING MORAN" She stormed out of the room. "BECA, SERIOUSLY" He laughed. She grabbed her jacket and opened the door. "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME, DON'T LOOK AT ME, AND DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT ME" She said with clenched teeth, staring at him with wide eyes. She turned around and ran out.

"FUCK" She breathed.

* * *

"I'm just going to take another way home, need some time. See you guys tomorrow?" Jesse walked backwards in the opposite direction of Benji and Amy. "DO YOU WANT US TO TAKE YOU'RE JUICE POUCHES, I MEAN HEAVY BAG" Amy yelled. "No thanks" Jesse laughed. They shrugged, "Okay, see ya" Benji said.

Jesse smiled and walked past some shops and to the park where kids uses to play soccer. He heard a voice behind the big three, a pitched voice cursing. Jesse narrowed his eyes and walked towards the tree, he looked down and found the little brunette he loved hanging with, hiding under her arms and crying. He sat down next to her and yawned. She looked up and sniffed, she looked at him surprised. He tried not to look her in the eyes. They had an eye contact with the corner of their eyes. Jesse handed her a juice pouch, Beca took the juice pouch. "They usually cheer me up, and movies" Jesse said. Beca huffed, "That's really weird"

"So are you" He smiled.

"So are we" Beca scoffed. She looked down and held in the sobbing, some tears ran down her cheek.

Jesse sighed, "You know, instead of making me feel bad. You could just tell me why you are crying. I'm not really updated" He smirked.

Beca half-smiled, "Guess"

"Ooh, is it the jerk" Jesse grinned.

"You enjoy this, don't you? Okay, laugh it out" Beca beamed.

"Not as much as I thought, I feel sorry for you" He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Nah, it's okay. He didn't even kiss me before touching my ass" Beca laughed.

Jesse frowned, "What a douche"

Beca smiled, Jesse looked down, "It's getting late, maybe we should go.."

"Yeah" Beca nodded and stood up.

"I'm glad you're back" Jesse smirked.

"Not me" She scoffed.

"Well, thank you, " Jesse said sarcastically.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Not in that way, I have to study in Barden" She groaned.

"Well, I'm going to study there too! Sharing a dorm with Benji too, apparently. So we can hang out together, huh!" He grinned.

"Wee" Beca rolled her eyes again.

After some moments talking and laughing, they reached Beca's door.

"Uhm, Beca?" Jesse scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You know that day at the school, when you apologized, you said something… -"

"OH shit, maybe he has a girlfriend. OF COURSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND BECA, WHAT ELSE DID MAKE HIM SMILE IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS, CHILL BEC" Her mind almost explode.

"Oh, um. Ha, that was a long time ago. You know, I didn't want to creep you or something"

"Oh, you didn't. Just that-"

"-Yeah, we're just friends. I didn't mean to ruin anything. Well, bye" She said and nudged him on the chest."

"Okay" He scoffed. "Goodnight"

"Night" She walked in and slammed the door before he could say anymore.

"That was really close" She breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it mayb be some fails in the text, I wrote it on my phone. Been a busy week, sorry!**

* * *

"That's it" Beca smiled to the taxi driver as she placed her last bag in the trunk.

She sat in the car and sighed. She wanted to be anywhere else than in a boring classroom.

She took on her headset and played of a mashup she made.

* * *

"Ready" Jesse yelled to her mom.

"You know, it doesn't bother me if you still live here, I mean. We could drive you to your classes and-"

"Mom" Jesse laughed.

"Okay," She sighed and smiled to her husband. "Say bye to Charlie"

Jesse knocked on Charlotte's door, "What?"

"I'm going now" He said and leaned on the door.

"Can I use your room?" She looked at him.

Jesse smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. "No" He said simply.

She let out a groan, "Bye Jesse" She pouted and hugged him. "And please, get a girl. Really, you are embarrassing me" She whispered.

"I'm on it" He laughed.

"No seriously" She said, giving him a grimace.

"Yeah, I am serious"

"Good" She nodded.

Jesse huffed and gave her one more hug.

"Who am I going to watch movies with now?" She asked.

"I got the same problem" He sighed.

* * *

Beca walked out of the cab and to the trunk. A man came up with a trolley, taking the bags. As he was going to grabbed her laptop-bag, she pushed it back, "Oh, no. I'll take it" She smiled.

She took the bag and looked forward, letting out a breath.

A woman with long blond hair popped up with a big smile. "Hi there. Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?"

Beca bit her lip, "Uh, Baker Hall, I think"

"Okay, so what you gonna do is you gonna go down this way-"

Beca turned around as she saw a car, playing loud music, stopping in front of her. She looked closer and found Jesse singing.

**_"Don't you cry no more, no!" _**Jesse pointed at Beca. She raised her eyebrows, he started his ridiculous gitar-solo.

Beca smirked and nodded.

"See ya" He mouthed and fell back on the seat as the car drove off.

"You're campus map," Beca turned back and gave the woman attention again. "And the official, BU rape whistle" She handed Beca it. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening" She warned.

Beca nodded and put the whistle between her teeth and grabbed her bag.

"Hm" The woman said proudly.

Beca smirked and walked past her.

**_Two months later, at the aca-initiation night_**

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS" Jesse yelled.

Beca grimaced and looked around, "Definitely drunk"

"Have I ever told you that you're pretty" Jesse sniggered. Beca could smell the alcohol of his breath.

"Uh" Beca held his shoulder and nudged him; "Maybe you should back to your dorm," Beca laughed.

"I have a diary, did you know that?" Jesse asked.

Beca smirked, "That's funny" She grinned. She shook her head, "Stop it Beca" She whispered to herself. "Whoa, coming down, coming down" Jesse said and felt down.

"Uhm, okay" Beca stunned. "Shit" She grabbed Jesse's hand and tried to pull him up. He just felt down again.

"Okay, shit" Beca groaned.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry again" Beca said every time Jesse's head bumped into the stair-steps.

Jesse opened up his eyes; Beca pulled him up and pushed up the door. "Is this your nose?" Jesse asked and tapped Beca's eye. "Ouch, no! This is my nose" She said and leaded his finger to her nose-tip. She pushed him, inside. "Oh, fucking stairs" She sighed.

"Up again" She pushed Jesse up the stairs.

"Beca that hurts" He muttered.

"Sorry" She dragged him up the last step.

"It's this floor, right?" She asked him.

"Baker Hall" He mumbled.

"You stalker" She gasped playfully.

"My little sister stalks her teachers" Jesse smiled.

"Interesting" Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's your door, right?"

"My door is here" Jesse pointed on his heart.

Beca rolled her eyes, "This is you door." She smiled.

"I can't find my fingers" Jesse frowned, staring at his fist. Beca laughed and sat down next to him.

"I love my girlfriend" Jesse sighed.

Beca stared at him, "You have a girlfriend"

"Isn't that obvious" He tapped Beca's shoulder.

"Keep dreaming" Beca muttered.

"Have I ever told you that you have awesome badass skills?" Jesse frowned.

"Well, no" Beca said flattered.

"Anyway," She said and stood up. "Where's your key?" She muttered. She pulled him up, "Oh god, you're so heavy" Beca whined. She leaned back on the door as Jesse leaned toward her.

"Oh god, your breath is terrible" She laughed. She put her hand in his pocket, pulling out his key.

"Your hair smells good"

"Mhm" Beca moaned and opened up the door.

"Have I- oh" Jesse dozed and felt forwards, over Beca. Benji looked at Jesse, who were laying dozed, over Beca.

"Uhm, uh" He stared at her with wide eyes.

"He is all yours, now," Beca said, walking backwards out.

* * *

"I can see your toner through those jeans," Aubrey shouted. "THAT'S MY DICK" Beca smiled. She ran to the girls who were talking about Aubrey.

"I wonder if Aubrey's dad is a Nazi" Beca scoffed. The girls laughed, "If her dad is a Nazi, what's her mom?" Stacie smirked.

"Dead" Jessica said carefully.

"Oh, what?" They frowned.

"Just kidding," She giggled, "Uhm, I heard that her dad cheated on her with a stripper," Cynthia said.

"See ya" Beca mumbled, walking in direction to the radio station. In the way, she met a smiling Jesse.

"How was the rehearsal?" He asked.

"Shitty" Beca muttered.

"Is it any girls that you have seen before, I have seen two of them, a bimbo and a girl who is mostly lesbian, I think" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Where?"

"You know, in high school. Or, my first day at that school"

"Oh, Stacie Conrad?"

"Yeah"

"She's not a bimbo, is she" Jesse frowned.

"Yes, she is" Beca smiled.

"So, you hate everything?" He smirked.

"Yup" She nodded.

"But I'm cheering you up, huh?" Jesse grinned and elbowed her.

Beca scoffed. When they reached the radio station, Luke ran out, "I just have to do something, don't go in the booth, okay?" He yelled. "Okay" They said in unison as he ran.

"What was that?" Beca scoffed.

"Maybe two of his girls busted him" Jesse teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and sat her bag on the desk. Jesse took out a box, full of cd's and handed it to Beca. They started stacking cd's together.

**_18:00_**

"I think we're done" Beca muttered and grabbed her bag.

Jesse and Beca walked out of the radio station. He scratched his neck; "Thanks for dragging me home yesterday" Jesse laughed awkwardly.

"You remember?"

"Not that clear, but Benji told me, though"

"Yeah, nice stuff you said then" Beca smirked ironically. Jesse frowned. "Well, I didn't know you thinks that I am that sooooo wonderful and pretty" Beca said and tossed her hair to the said overdramatically. "Oh, god" Jesse whispered.

Beca burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry, I was drunk and-"

"It's okay" Beca grinned. Jesse gave her a soft smile. "By the way, you gave me 15 bucks. But I guess if I am kind, I would give them back" Beca sighed and took up some money.

"Naah, keep 'em"

Beca raised her eyebrow. "Idiot" Beca scoffed and put the money in his jacket.

They walked inside the dormitory. As they were going to go each their way, Jesse exhaled, "Beca?"

"Hm?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Could I- uhm, take you out…tomorrow?"

Beca's face got red, "Yeah, uhm, maybe eight" She said and turned around, not daring to meet his eyes. "Cool" Jesse swallowed and walked. As Beca turned around and walked to her dorm, Jesse pumped his fist in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca sat on her bed, staring at her phone. She knew it was stupid to say yes to Jesse. First, Aubrey would kick her out of the group if she knew they were dating, but that's not a big deal. Beca hated A capella anyway. However, her dad told her earlier that day that if she mess up, the deal is over.

"Send it Beca, I'm sure he doesn't care that much about you," She whispered to herself. Kimmy Jin looked at her with a grimace. Beca ignored her, she read the message she was going to send over and over again. "Do it" She whispered with clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and tapped send.

Jesse grinned, messing up his movie collection.

"Dude, what's up?" Benji smiled.

"I asked Beca out on a date" Jesse tried to get rid of his grin. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Did she say yes?"

"Yeah! And-" Jesse stopped as his phone made a noise. He picked up the phone, his smile got bigger when he saw the message was from Beca. As he read the message, the smile disappeared.

**Beca: **_**I'm so sorry, but I cannot tomorrow! I totally forgot that Aubrey is going to torture us five extra hours! Argh, she really hates me.**_

Jesse sighed and sat down. Benji took the phone and read the message, "Sorry, man" He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Nah, it's okay. At least she didn't slap me when I asked" Jesse forced up a smile.

"Holy, you're always so optimistic"

Jesse shrugged

**Jesse:**_**It's okay, the a capella life is hard, huh? We could just take it when we both have time :-) PS! Try to not punch her too hard!**_

Beca laughed as she read the last line.

**Beca**: _**Haha! I cannot promise anything, but I'll try my best! X]**_

**13****th**** November  
09:21**

Beca organized the cds on the shelf. She looked up and saw an album with the picture of a baby, raising up. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. Jesse took the album down held in a smirk. Beca smiled and walked over to the next shelf. As she was going to walk to the other side, she saw Jesse taking an Adam Lambert album up over his face, and posing in the same way. Beca found it funny and grinned. As Jesse took the album down she gave him a straight face and raised an eyebrow. Jesse smiled of her expression. Beca bent down to pick up a cd. As she leaned up, she stopped and looked inside an empty area of the shelf. A picture of an eye in a mouth, from the album zero, popped up.

Beca closed her mouth and laughed. Jesse took the album away and gave her a small pout and big eyes. "Hm?" He said innocentently. He scoffed and put the album on the shelf. Beca gave him an irritated smile and moved on. He looked around and took up a Ted Nugent album. Beca looked at him and breathed heavily, giving him a "Really?"-face. He put the album down, giving her a grimace and a weird sound. "Jesse?" Luke interrupted.

"Yeah" Jesse said fast and threw the album quickly away.

"I'm starving, so could you…" He said and hanged out of the booth.

"You want me to get you lunch?"

"Mhm" He nodded and walked out of the booth.

"You should probably lay off the burgers, you're not going to be twenty-two forever, you know?" Jesse said. Luke looked down and pulled his shirt up, showing his incredible sic-pack. "Nah, I think I'm good" He said and placed his hands on his hips.

Beca smirked to Jesse, "He's good," She turned around to Luke "You're good" She nodded. Jesse stared at Luke, "And the chess match continues" He said and walked.

**19****th**** November  
13:00**

Beca grabbed some of Kimmy Jin's book and threw her school bag over her shoulder.

Stacie was in Dr. Mitchell's class and had texted Beca that he was going to Beca's dorm to check out how things was going. Since Beca told her dad that, she couldn't join him at dinner with his new wife, because of school and homework. She looked out of the window and saw her dad walking in the direction of the dormitory. "Shit" Beca whispered and ran out of the dorm, down stairs, and out of the dormitory. She ran towards her dad, "Hi dad…what are you doing?" She said with an innocent voice.

"Oh, so you are actually studying" He chuckled, looking down on the books she had in her hand.

"Yup, that's me…" She laughed.

He pulled one of the books out of her hand, "Well, are you studying medicine, Bec?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, yea- no" She shook her head. "That's Kimmy Jin's. She wanted me to give her them.."

"So, where are yours?"

"In this bag" She poked her school bag. "Heavy as damn" She forced up a false laughter.

"Well, then. Good to know" He smiled and walked.

Beca let a breath out when he disappears. As she turned around, she banged in someone and fall down with the books and paper. "Shit" She whispered, picking up the papers. She looked up and found Jesse, helping her with picking up the books. "Sorry, I didn't see you-" He stopped as he looked up and found Beca's eyes.

"Hi" He smirked.

"Hello over there" She chuckled and picked up the last book. Jesse stood up and gave her a hand up.

"I haven't seen you in weeks!" Jesse said.

"I know. Uhm, Aubrey has been really mad and lashed us hard," She laughed.

"Oh, but in the radio station, too" Jesse frowned.

"Well, I have rehearsals everyday on the day, so I'm working when in the evenings" Beca sighed.

"Oh, we just come to the house when we want to, except when Bumper texts us, then it's really serious" He chuckled.

"The house?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we have our own club house" Jesse smiled.

"Jesus, so mainstream" Beca muttered.

Jesse laughed. They started walking in the dormitory again. "So, not so many rehearsals anymore, or?"

"Nah, to me it's still many. But since we've got better, it's not that much as it used to be" She shrugged.

"Cool" Jesse nodded, "See you later, weirdo!" He yelled

_**19:01**_

Beca sat on her bed, working with her mix.

Her phone beeped, Beca groaned and took off her headset.

**Jesse: **_**I'm bored. Smoothie?**_

Beca smiled.

**Beca:**_ **Sure, two minutes**_

* * *

"Bumper sound like an ass" Beca scoffed.

"Well, yeah.." Jesse mumbled. "Mostly because he is mocking Benji so much"

Beca smiled, "You're really loyal, aren't you?" Jesse smiled as responds.

Beca took a slurp of her smoothie, "Did dad talk about me before I came?"

Jesse looked at Beca with open mouth, "Uh, no. I did not even know that he had-"

Beca scoffed. "Maybe it just hurts him" Jesse shrugged.

"What?" Beca frowned.

"To talk about you"

Beca looked down, "Why would it?" She muttered.

"It would hurt to me, I'm sure he regrets"

"Anyway" Beca changed the theme. "I think I should go now" She stretched her arms.

"Oh, me too"

As they reached the hall, they stopped.

"Well, good night" Beca smiled.

"Night" Jesse said. "Could I at least give you a kiss on the cheek?"

Beca laughed and tapped her cheek. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned towards her cheek, giving it a lightly kiss.

As they looked each other in the eyes, Jesse leaned forward; Beca placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. Beca leaned back, they snorted and laughed. "Why did you do that?" Beca said and pushed him back playfully.

"What, you built on the kiss!"

"Well, turkey mouth!" Beca teased. "Kissing you is like kissing my brother!

"Really?" Jesse raised his eyebrows. Beca nodded, "Kissing you is like kissing my mother"

"Kissing you is like kissing my grandfather, and he is dead" Beca grimaced.

"Well, do you know what?"

"Huh" Beca smirked. "Kissing you is completely forgettable" He smiled.

"Forgettable?"

"Completely"

Jesse leaned forward and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Jesse stroked her hair.

"Night" She whispered in his ear and leaned back. Jesse stared at her walking with a huge grin.

Jesse walked into the dorm dancing. "WHO'S THE BOSS!" He screamed. Benji came out of the bathroom with a frown. "Are you drunk again?"

"I'm so good!" Jesse yelled. "Who's the man" Jesse smiled into the mirror, giving it a wink.

"Yup, definitely drunk" Benji muttered.

Beca walked into her dorm and closed the door. She leaned back on the door, with wide eyes.A grin grew upon her face. "I'm so good" Beca laughed. She screamed and jumped on her bed.

Kimmy Jin turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, what are you looking at, huh?" Beca said with a straight face. Kimmy Jin turned around to her computer again.  
"WHO'S THE BITCH?" She yelled.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kinda empty now. Should I make a new story or continue on this?**


	8. Chapter 8

Beca and Jesse sat on the couch in Dr. Mitchell's house. He had invited them to thanksgiving dinner.

"So, I still think I should get to hear your music" Jesse grinned to Beca.

"Okay, later" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sheila and her daughter would come in any minute" Beca's dad said, tightening his tie.

"She is actually a student in Barden University too" He smiled. "But she isn't in my class"

"Sir, how old is she?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, she is two years older than you kiddo's"

"Too bad" Jesse frowned.

Beca gave him a killer look, he put his arms in the air, "I can always dream!" He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "We'll just go upstairs" Beca sighed. Jesse followed her upstairs.

"Oh, is this your music?" Jesse asked eagerly, pulling out some CD's from her shelf.

"No, you know that. You've been here before" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"But what if I haven't?" He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Creep"

"By the way" Jesse frowned.

Beca sighed, "Last night, when we kissed-"

"No, Jesse. I'm not a secret international DJ at nights -oh" She looked at him surprised and blushed. "Well" She said in embarrassment.

"Well.." He scratched his neck. "I like you" Jesse shrugged. Beca bit her lip and looked at him with a serious face.

"I like you pretty badly" Jesse smirked.

Beca laughed, "I like you too" She smiled.

"So it's cool, best friend and/or lovers?" Jesse smiled.

"You're such a dork," Beca laughed.

"You think it's hot" He exhaled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not really" Beca narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"BECA" Her dad yelled.

"One sec" She muttered and walked out of the room. Her dad ran into the kitchen, "Could you open the door, it's them!" He said stressed.

Beca rolled her eyes; "Freaking thanksgiving" She whispered and walked down to the door.

She opened the door and found a smiling blonde lady. "Oh, hello! You must be Beca, I'm Sheila!" She said and hugged her.

Beca could feel the smell of Sheila's perfume, "Oh, okay" Beca stunned. As Sheila finally unconfined her, she smirked. "You're not a hugger"

Beca frowned, "What?"

"Oh, such a sweetie" She laughed and clapped Beca on the chin. "AUBREY, C'MON!" Sheila yelled to the blonde girl who was closing the car door.

"Aubrey?" Beca raised an eyebrow and popped her head outside the door. The girl turned around.

"OH SHIT" Beca said as she released it was Aubrey, _the _Aubrey. Beca ran into Sheila, "Uhm, excuse me? Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, go and talk to her, love" She smiled.

"I should go to the bathroom...first" Beca whispered and ran upstairs. "HEY BECA" Jesse yelled from the room. Beca ran into the room and pushed Jesse back inside, slamming the door.

"Wha-"  
"SHUT UP" Beca yelled, breathing heavily.

"What's going?" He laughed. "COULD YOU TAKE ABIT MORE QUITLY?" Beca said with clenched teeth.

"Okay..uhm," Jesse stood up. "Let's go down-"

"NO" Beca pushed him back against the wall.

"Are you trying to cuddle with me, because then you're awful at it" Jesse whispered.

"Aubrey is the daughter" She said with wide eyes.

"Oh" Jesse looked up. "Ew"

"We cannot go down again"

"Well, I can" Jesse shrugged.

"No! Especially not you"

"Oh, c'mon Bec! Don't be so paranoid" He said and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him.

"No, let me go!" He tickled her behind the ear, "That was actually pretty good, but that's not the point." She frowned.

"DON'T DO THIS, JESSE" She said with clenched teeth. Jesse rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the room. Jesse walked down the stairs with a smile.

Aubrey looked at him with a frown, "Jesse?"

"Hello, Aubrey" He smiled.

Beca walked down the stairs awkwardly. "And-"Aubrey looked at Beca with her jaw dropped, "Beca?" She said, holding in the anger.

Beca nodded, "Hi there Bree" She muttered.

Beca looked down at her food; she could feel the annoyance in Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey stared at her with a frown.

Beca looked up and coughed, "Can someone send me the sauce?" She asked. Jesse handed her the sauce with a smile.

Aubrey hit her fork on the plate of anger, making a loud noise. Beca looked down, trying to ignore Aubrey.

"Is something wrong with your fork?" Jesse asked her.

"No, no, it isn't," She muttered.

"Okay, I'm filled" Beca stunned. She stood up and grabbed Jesse's hand, pulling him out with her.

"Me too, delicious!" Jesse said to Dr. Mitchell before being pulled out of the table.

"Bec, are you okay?" He asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Aubrey is such a freak" Beca whisper-yelled.

"I got that" Jesse smirked.

* * *

Beca sat in Jesse's lap, watching The Grinch with him.

"Wait, can Aubrey see us from here?" Beca stunned, looking at the window.

"Wha- Beca, this is second floor, my room, curtains down" He sound irritated.

"Sorry" She muttered.

Jesse looked at her with a smirk, "Stop being so worried" He grabbed her hand.

She gave him a half-smile and kissed him. Jesse kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Beca smirked and pulled back, "What?" He frowned.

"The echo is so rude to Grinch" Beca snorted.

"So you like the movie?" He grinned.

"No" She said with a straight face.

"Dammit" Jesse whispered.

"Jesse?" She asked. He looked up at her and smiled, "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you're annoying optimistic?"

"I hear that quite a lot" Jesse sighed.

"That's deep"

"You too" Jesse grinned.

"Oh, Jesse. Ew, gross" Beca grimaced.

"Sorry" He moped.

"Can I stay here, like forever?" She yawned.

"What? Why?" He frowned.

"Your parents are so nice! And it is so relaxing here. Plus no Aubrey here" She leaned here head on Jesse's chin.

Jesse kissed her on the temple. "Damn, you got adorably short legs" He gasped. "They're so cute!" He pouted.

She crawled off his lap and sat down on the other chair. "Oh well, chinny" She teased and poked his chin.

"Wha- no" Jesse wheezed.

"Nah, just kidding. Your chin is adorable" She laughed. Jesse looked down on his chin with big eyes.

Aubrey knocked on the Swanson's house, Mrs. Swanson opened the door with a smile, "Oh, hello there Aubrey" She smiled.

"Nice dinner yesterday, huh?"

Aubrey smiled, "Yes, very nice. Uhm, is Beca here?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in!" She chuckled.

"Thank you" Aubrey muttered and walked up the stairs. She heard laughter from Jesse's bedroom.

"Oh, busted" She smiled and stormed in the door, with her hands on her hips.

Beca and Jesse looked up at her. Beca sat on the chair, two meters from Jesse, who was sitting on the bed, with a basketball in his hand.

"Hi" Beca frowned.

"Your dad said he wanted you to help with the chocolate mousse," She said. Her lips were shaking with anger.

"No, he didn't? He would text me if he ne-"Aubrey pulled her before she could say anything more.

"DUDE!" She yelled to Aubrey.

"Just don't want you to get treble-boned!" She yelled. "See you later" Beca said to Jesse as Aubrey pulled her out, leaving a confused Jesse.

"Beca, are you insane?" She asked carefully as they walked outside.

"What?" She scoffed. "Do you want to get kicked out of the group?" Aubrey asked. "You know you can't date a treble!"

"First of all, it's allowed to date, but not to have sex!" She laughed.

"What's the second one?" She narrowed her eyes.

"We're not dating" She swallowed. They had something one, but they didn't directly date, did they?

"I don't know if you are lying or not, but if you guys have something on, and you want to be in this group, dump him" She smiled.

Beca looked down.

"Is that clear?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" Beca nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_**2nd December  
21:53**_

"Ugh," Beca grimaced, running out of the dormitory.

Jesse came with a grin, "Wazzap hon'" He said.

Beca frowned, "Don't say that"

He laughed, "Don't, just don't. Never, ever, it was awful" She grimaced.

He grinned.

"Seriously, blah" Beca stuck her tongue out.

"So," Jesse smiled. "Ready to riff-off?"

"Ugh, no. I wished that you didn't tell me about it, then I wouldn't feel bad for not coming"

"But, didn't she talk about it in the rehearsal?" He frowned.

"Sure, I don't know I don't have enough patience to her bullshit"

"Woah" Jesse took a step away. Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sure they're making each other small, sweet sandwiches right now" Aubrey clenched her teeth.

"Oh, relax. It doesn't seem like they have anything on" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Thanksgiving, oh my god. They were always hanging together!"

"Well, they're friends?"

Beca ran to the group, "Ugh, what's the smell" She grimaced.

"It's a pool, you know" Aubrey snapped.

Beca gave her a fake smile.

"You used time" Chloe whispered to her.

"Oh, you know" Beca shrugged.

"Hanging with someone, huh?" She winked.

Beca frowned. She looked at Jesse, who were talking to Benji. She smiled as she saw Jesse complains to Bumper about treating Benji like shit. He was really loyal.

"See something fresh?" Amy asked, grabbing Beca's shoulder, "huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You got an eye on something" She smirked, pointing at Jesse.

Beca sighed and looked at Aubrey, who was focusing. She looked sad on Jesse, she regret on hearing on Aubrey and her shit.

_**Three days earlier**_

_"Oh, that's Lily," She stunned, looking at Lily, who were walking in the park_

_"Take your hand away from my shoulder, jerk!" She whispered to Jesse._

_He smirked and removed his arms from her shoulder. "Beca?" He swallowed._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you ashamed of me?" He frowned._

_Beca sighed, "It's not that!"_

_"Why don't you tell me?"_

_"Because… it's so lame-"_

_"Just tell me" He said domineering._

_"It's not so popular dating a Treble when you're a Bella" She muttered._

_"It's over"_

_"WHAT?" She scoffed._

_"You're so lame, Beca" He shook his head. Beca looked confused at him. He smiled softly at her._

_She raised her eyebrow and gave him a smile, "Thank you" She whispered._

_"I can be patient, take your time"_

_"You're awesome, Jesse"_

_"I'm trying" He closed his eyes._

_She hugged him tight. "Beca?" Jesse said as she was going to her dorm, "Yes, Jesse?" She sighed._

_"I just thought, it will maybe take you much time so… could you" He tapped his lip. Beca smiled to him softly and walked to him. He closed his eyes and pouted. Beca kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Jesse" She whispered and walked to her dorm._

_Jesse sighed, "Fuck Jesse, why do you have to be so… kind?"_

* * *

"I think it's starting" Chloe innerrupted Beca's dramatic flashback. "Yeah" Beca mumbled.

Jesse caught Beca's attention, "I'm taking you down" He mouthed and completed it with hand gesture.

She mouthed, "I don't care" She gave him a false empathic look.

He shrugged, "Okay" He mouthed and smiled. His big eyes was unfairly adorable. Beca turned her gaze on Justin, "WELCOME TO THE RIFF-OFF" He yelled. People cheered, Bece stood there looking down on every optimistic person. She found it pretty lame, cheering over something so lame. Another lame thing to her, everything is lame, she thought.

Justin started telling the rules, as he said, "Cut off", the other said it in unison. Beca frowned.

Cynthia Rose stood with an alcohol bottle, hanging on Chloe saying something. She looked drunk.

"Focus" Chloe whispered to her.

Beca couldn't ignore Jesse's grin. As they said the first category, "Ladies of the 80's", Aubrey stunned and ran up. Before she could say a word, the trebles started singing "Hey Mickey".

Jesse started with a confused gaze, after a moment, he fell in the harmony. Beca laughed, maybe this wasn't that lame. "Dammit, effing treble's!" Aubrey whispered to Beca.

"Yup" She muttered.

Baloney Barb cut them off with classic Madonna, "Like a virgin". The treble's stepped back and scoffed.

"Oh, shocking" Aubrey thought and rolled her eyes. After some moments, lights come up on Aubrey, "Oh," she stunned. "Okay, guys" She said and made a Bella-huddle.

"Observe," She said. Stacie nodded. Aubrey stepped backwards up, "Watch" She said and waved her arms.

Aubrey blazed back with "Hit me with your best shot"

_"**Like the one in me**_

_**That's OK**_

_**Lets see how you do it**_

_**Put up your dukes**_

_**Lets get down to it**_

_**Hit me with your best shot**_

_**Why don't you hit me with your best shot**_

_**Hit me with your best shot**_

_**Fire away"**_

A girl from the Highnotes came up and cut Aubrey off.

"_**Ey, it most have been love"**_ She stared at the light, everybody looked weird at her and laughed.

"_**But it's over now"**_ Justin sighed and cut her off.

"_**But it's over..right now.."**_

"The negative side-effects off medical marihuana, folks"

He declared that Highnotes was "cut off!"

The Bella's walked back to their side of the pool.

"So you just pick any songs that work?" She asked Chloe

"Yeah, anything" She nodded.

"And just, go with it?" Chloe nodded. "Nice" Beca stared at the wall of the pool.

The next category was songs about sex.

"Sex?" Aubrey frowned. Stacie's face lit up, Cynthia Rose smiled to her.

Donald and Bumper scoffed and coughed. As Donald was going to walk up, Cynthia Rose walked fast up and started singing "S&M" and beats Donald with the punch.

"_**Na na na na**_

_**C'mon**_

_**Na na na na na **_

_**C'mon**_

_**C'mon**_

_**C'mon" **_Beca joined the rest of Bella's, she found it funny now, watching Aubrey feeling uncomfortable. Stacie joined Cynthia up and started dancing.

"_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it ( I like it, like it, C'mon)**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smile of it(C'mon)**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips excite me"**_

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it (C'mon, I like it, like it)-"**_

Donald cut them off, with "Let's talk about sex baby", making the same hand gesture as Stacie did.

"Oh really?" Stacie raised her eyebrows.

Beca smiled as she heard Jesse's voice harmonize.

Aubrey groaned and walked up, pulling Staice back

"Oh no-" Stacie stunned. She walked up again with a proud smile, cutting them off with "I'll make love to you," of Boys II Men.

She blazed Donald back. As Amy joined, Jesse popped up cutting her off with "Feels like the first time" The Bella's groaned. Beca crossed her arms and smirked."I give up" Stacie groaned when she reached the huddle.

He pointed at Beca, her heart beat faster, but she just came with her classical eye rolling.

"_**I know I can't help myself!**_

_**You're all in the world to me**_

_**It feels like the first time"**_ Beca blew a flirty kiss to him

"_**It feels like the very first time" **_He pulled his jacket up, which made his extremely attractive to Beca.

Beca began to think about her old days, gangster days, wannabe gangster days. Her face lit and she ran up, she could feel Jesse's cold breath.

_**It's going down fad to Blackstreet  
**_

_**The homeys got abby collab creations Funk like acne  
**_

_**No doubt I put it down never slouch  
**_

_**As long as my credit could vouch  
**_

_**A dog couldn't catch me, straight up" **_She waved Jesse away. He walked backwards, gasping shocked. "Wow" He breathed_**  
**_

_**"Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves  
**_

_**Attracting honeys like a magnet  
**_

_**Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent" **_She looked at the Bella's, waiting for them to back her up._**  
**_

_**"Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy  
**_

_**The original rump shakers" **_She trailed of, giving a smile.

"Rump..shakers?" Aubrey muttered.

"Keep going" Jesse said. She smiled as a loser.

Beca looked at the Bella's who was thinking. She gave up and started.

"_**Shorty get down, good Lord**_

_**Baby got 'em open all over town"**_

Amy gave a "I got it" look and joined. The rest of the girls, without Aubrey joined.

"_**Strickly biz she don't play around**_

_**Cover much grounds**_

_**Got game by the pound**_

_**Getting paid is a forte**_

_**Each and every day true player way**_

_**I can't get her outta my mind**_

_**I think about the girl all the time**_

_**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**_

_**I got to bag it up**_

_**I like the way you work it (no diggity)**_

_**I got to bag it up (bag it up girl)**_

_**I like the way you work it (no diggity)!"**_ Everybody, except the treble's started singing along. Beca laughed of joy. Aubrey danced with the Bellas, acting she sang.

"Weeouw" Beca said and ended the song.

Everybody cheered. Jesse clapped, the girls jumped of happiness. "I mean, you're welcome" She smiled.

Justin blew away the happiness by saying they were cut off because she said "It's", and not "it", as Jesse sang.

* * *

"You did great, Beca!" Jesse scoffed as Beca were walking up to her dorm.

"Thanks" She muttered.

"Ganster Beca, rules again" He grinned.

"Just don't" She sighed.

"Okay, lolz" He smiled.

"God dammit, Jesse" She grinned.

"Night, weirdo"

"Night, nerd!"

* * *

**Short? I know, sorry. But the riff-off is so short, but such a long process? What?**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca, her dad, Jesse and his parents, was staring at the clock in silence, looking at the clock, counting down to 2013. Beca stood next to Jesse.

"3"

"2"

"1" Everybody cheered, except Beca, who closed her eyes and covered her ear.

Beca smiled to Jesse. They tried to find a place to place their hands on each other to hug. "Argh, never mind" Beca scoffed.

"Not awkward" Jesse smirked sarcastically.

"Nope, not at all" Beca shook her head.

* * *

The Bella's walked off stage; Amy buttoned up her shirt again. As Beca walked past Jesse, he shaped his hand as a heart and mouthed, "That was great."

Beca nodded with a smirk. Aubrey stopped and gave him a death-look. Jesse nodded to her and swallowed. As they called up the treble makers, they ran up on stage.

As they started, Beca could not hold back a smile. Jesse was charming on stage, "God, they're hot" Stacie whispered.

"Stacie" Aubrey warned. Beca sent a smirk to Stacie.

After all the performances, the trebles ran up on the stage, taking the trophy. Jesse grinned to Beca as they ran out of the room.

"Dammit" Aubrey whispered. "We have to get better" She whined.

"Aubrey, if we mix songs-"

"I already got a plan, Beca" She smiled. Beca sighed and nodded. Why does she even care? A Capella is lame.

"C'mon. Let's go" Chloe smiled and started walking. As they walked to the stairs, the trebles were arguing. The short one said something to Jesse. Jesse frowned, "What?"

One of the tone hangers pushed Donald, the conflict spread around the room. Amy made a punching noise and pushed her fist forward. Chloe warned her and shook her head. "I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously. Jesse stepped back and yelled "Why do you want me to hit you? I don't want to do that!"

"I want to feel something! Hit me as hard as you can" The man said.

"I'm just gonna…. I'm just gonna check on them..." Beca said and walked down. Amy followed her, Beca tight her fist and poked the man on the shoulder. "Hey" She said and punched him in the face.

"OH MY GOD" Jesse gasped.

"Oh my gosh" Beca said and rubbed her fist. She could feel the pain going through her blood.

Amy took the trophy from Jesse, Beca jumped after Amy. "Amy don't, Amy!"

"FEEL THE FAT POWER" Amy yelled, holding the trophy up in the air, Beca was too short to reach up.

"Fat Amy, Fat Amy! Kick me in the balls!" The man screamed.

She kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. "Oh shit" Ashley whispered.

"Ouch" Aubrey breathed.

"Give me the sharp weapon! I wanna kick put it up his butt!" The girls fought over the trophy, as Beca pulled as hard as she could, it broke and Amy threw it out the window, which made the window break.

Everybody gasped.

"Shit" Beca said as the officer put her in handcuffs. "Why am I wearing handcuffs, I'm not going to attack you or something!" Beca protested.

"I like putting people in handcuffs" He smiled. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're total badass, Beca!" Jesse grinned.

Beca scoffed, "Really Jesse? Really right now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, um. Officer, I- it was an accident and she-"

"No excuse, until someone bails her out, she's free" He said simply and pulled Beca.

"Jesse!" Beca squealed.

"Uh, I'll do something!" He yelled. "Shit" He whispered. He could not afford to get her out. He looked at his phone, staring at John's number. He swallowed and called him.

* * *

Beca stared at the ceiling. A man come inside and looked at her, "C'mon, miss" He said. Beca smiled and walked after him. As she walked out Jesse stood there with a smile.

"Hey, Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" He smirked and walked to her.

"Hey" She said and started punching his fist playfully, "You know you just have to say, 'Hey, Million Dollar Baby.' You don't have to reference the specific actress" She chuckled.

"Damn, prison changed you" He said.

"Thanks for bailing me out" She said softly. A car parked outside.

He shrugged and thought that knowing that her dad bailed her out, would build on her and John's relationship. "Well, I didn't" Her smile disappeared as she saw her father walking out the car with an angry expression.

"You called my dad?" She whined.

"I know, I know. But they were putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious-" He explained.

"That doesn't mean you call my dad"

Jesse looked at her insulted, "Who else was I gonna call, okay? Why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here," He said annoyed.

"I didn't ask you to be!" She scoffed.

Jesse breathed heavily, "I was just trying to help you"

She walked backwards, "I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend" She turned around and walked to her dad.

That really broke his heart. "Got it," He muttered. Beca sighed and sat in her the car, "Do you want a ride, Jesse?" He asked.

Jesse nodded and sat down next to Beca.

She looked down, ignoring him.

* * *

Beca and Jesse had not talked in many weeks, the day they were going to the semifinals, Jesse begged Luke to listen to her music. "C'mon, her music is awesome!" Jesse whined.

"Yes, I get that Jesse. But I can't just play any amatory songs here!"

"Just, listen to it, at least" Jesse sighed.

Beca heard her remix on the radio. She screamed as she heard it. The Bella's looked at here surprised and stopped their routine. Beca grabbed her bag, "I got

to go!" Beca laughed. "BECA, YOU CAN'T INNTERRUPT A-"

"Yeah, blah blah! It's my song on the radio, bye!" She laughed and ran out.

"What the-"Cynthia Rose narrowed her eyes. Chloe grinned.

Jesse heard because voice, he looked down at her, how happy she was. It made his heart warm, but he was still broken over what she said.

"It's a sick beat" Luke said.

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick" He said, trying to hint her that he convinced Luke to play her music. Jesse sighed as she glanced back at Luke.

Jesse walked down the stairs, "Really, I did not have you pegged as an A Capella girl.

"That's 'cause you don't know _Becky_ like I do" Jesse said drily. "See you tonight," He said fast and walked, hoping that Beca would excuse herself.

Beca looked at him and bit her lip. She turned around and listened to the music, with a grin.

* * *

Jesse and the Treblemakers were waiting on Donald, Unicycle and Bumper. They were getting burritos.

Jesse looked down at his phone, Beca had sent him a text message.

**Beca**

_**Hey, srry for yelling at u that, I know that u didn't want any bad, again sorry**__.._

Jesse grinned.

_**Nah, it's fine. Good luck tonight :-) **_

"There he is!" Michael laughed, pointing out the window. Bumper stood there with the burritos. The Trebles cheered.

Beca looked at the text message; she smiled and turned her phone off.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT" She heard Amy yell outside the bus. Beca and Lily looked at each other with wide eyes.

Aubrey sighed, "Go and check on her" Her face palmed.

Cynthia Rose ran outside. Beca looked at Lily and rolled her eyes, "C'mon" She muttered as they walked out. "No mouth to mouth" Amy said as Beca came, they helped her up. Amy was covered with sauce.

"Aw shit, Bumper threw a big ass burrito on me!" She breathed. They brushed off the sauce from her shirt. "I'll show him, I swear!" She breathed. "I'm gonna finish him as a cheesecake!"

Beca called her dad, "Pick me up" She said.

"_What? Honey, you okay"_ Her dad said.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just pick me up!" She said with clenched teeth, she sighed. "Please"

"_I'm sorry honey, but I'm kind of in Las Vegas now… to your aunt" _He mumbled.

"Okay, it's fine" She sniffed and hang up. Beca sat on the stairs.

The treblemakers came out cheering; they ran with their trophy to the bus. Jesse stopped as he saw Beca. He sighed and nudged her on the arm. "Need a ride?"

She wiped her arm, "Uh, no, my dad will be here soon a- yeah, I need a ride" She sighed.

"Come" Jesse, said and dragged her with him. They sneaked behind the treble's bus. "You see the window?" He pointed at the window on the back of the bus. Beca nodded, "I'll open it up and pull you up" He said and walked around and up the bus. He walked to the toilet, "Dude, where are you going?" Bumper asked.

"Oh, I need to the toilet" He said and walked in. He locked the door, and opened up the window over the toilet. Beca jumped up, Jesse grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Her small body made her through the window. "Thanks" She stunned.

"Um," Jesse sat down on the corner of the room. Beca sat down on the toilet, "You're welcome"

"I'm really sorry" Beca swallowed.

"What?"

"I've been an ass"

"Yes, you have" Jesse nodded.

"Are we cool?" She asked.

"No" Jesse said with a straight face. Beca frowned, "But I will still be there for you" He said.

Beca smiled, "Did the Bella's come on to the finals?"

Jesse shook his head, "Sorry"

"It's fine" Beca scoffed. "I'm not even a Bella anymore"

Jesse bit his tongue and nodded.

"Could you please smile, it's awkward"

Jesse chuckled, "I think everything with this is awkward," He laughed.

"Ey, Jesse, are you done?" Kolio knocked on the door. Beca looked at Jesse with wide eyes.

"Uh, no..Stupid burritos..." He said.

"Aw, dude, try it out better next time" He laughed and walked.

Beca held back a smirk.

**20 minutes later**

"You know, you can just go and sit with the trebles" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm fine here" He shrugged.

Beca grinned, "You're a fucking weirdo"

Jesse looked down, the bus stopped. Someone knocked on the door, "Get the hell out, Jesse. We're in the campus"

Beca stunned and jumped up to the window. Jesse locked up the door; the boys stared at him intensely. "What?"

"Did you just fuck someone?" Donald asked, pointing to the bathroom.

"No" Jesse frowned.

"We heard voices"

Jesse rolled his eyes and smirked, "AUCH" Someone yelled outside the bus. Jesse walked backwards out the bus, "I got to go"

Beca rubbed her wrist, "Stupid bus" She punched the bus.

"Whoa, calm it" Jesse whispered and grabbed her hands and laughed. Beca could feel Jesse's breath, she coughed and took a step away. "I should go now, it's been a weird time with you" She smiled.

"Wait, we can adventure! We can be adventurers!"

Beca frowned, "Just kidding" He laughed.

"But… we could go to my dorm and..You could like, I could show you my music, again" She hesitated.

"Okay" He grinned and walked fast, he pushed her. "Oh, okay" She stunned, walking faster.

* * *

Beca took on her headset and sat down, she opened up her DJ-program "Traktor LE".

"Okay, well, this is something I was working on at the time" She said loudly.

"Well, I was thinking-"

"But, should I have some more basic vocals in it, or-"

"BECA" Jesse yelled. She paused, her music and took off her headphones.

"We didn't get to watch the movie last time" Jesse pouted.

"God, what do you want?"

"I wanna watch you watch, the end of this movie" He smiled, taking up a movie cover.

Beca forced up a smile, "And then I can die a hero" He said and sat down on her bed.

"Wait, actually.." He moved the pillows.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah," He said simply. Beca huffed and sat down next to him. He turned off the light.

As he started the movie, he started his nerdy facts, "_The Breakfast Club_, 1985. Greatest ending to any movie ever" He said super serious. "This song launched _Simple Minds _in the US. Could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot" Jesse sighed. Beca chuckled of that fact that he was serious.

"Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad"

"That is fascinating," Beca said sarcastically.

"Right?"

"Tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" She joked. Unfortunately, he answered.

"Oh well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy."

"Sure"

"And black coffee, to help with his morning dumps"

Beca grinned, "You're an idiot"

"It's true, I'm full of fun facts"

"You should let other people tell you they're fun."

Beca looked at Jesse, who were mouthing every line from the movie. He pumped his fist lightly up.

Jesse looked at her; "You're missing the ending" He looked at her. "Sorry" She smirked, trying to focus on the movie. She looked at him in the eye corner, he leaned towards her. She looked at him and leaned back. "Sorry" She whispered and paused the movie. Jesse nodded and forced up a smile. "I'm just- it has been a terrible day and-"

"It's okay, Beca" He scoffed. "I got to go," He whispered with a husky voice.

"Night" Beca muttered.

* * *

Beca, Jesse, Aubrey, Sheila and John sat at the dinner table together. Aubrey was almost exploding, she stared at Beca with clenched teeth.

"Nice to know that you two girls are in the same group, huh?" Sheila broke the silence. "No longer" Aubrey said. "Oh" Sheila sighed.

Beca's phone vibrated.

**Luke**

_**Hi, do you wanna join me to this gig 'bout 20 minutes?**_

Jesse sighed and felt jealousy when he looked at the message. Beca looked at Jesse, "Stop spying" She smirked and pushed his face on the other side. Aubrey pushed fork hard on the plate and huffed.

_**I can't, argh, got this thing with my 'family' AND Jesse"**_

"Aw" Jesse pouted, looking at her screen. "STOP SPYING" She laughed and pushed him off the chair. He chuckled and sat on the chair again. "We don't usually use the phone, while eating. Beca." Aubrey snapped. "Bree" Sheila warned.

"So, did you get to the finals?" Beca asked and fluttered with her eyelashes. "Bec" John warned.

"Oh, sorry, it was just a message from a guy who's NOT A TREBLE" Beca said and stood up.

"Oh, wait, are you cheating. Beca you know that you can't do a treble and a weirdo, oh, wait, aren't it the same person?" Aubrey gasped ironically. "Whoa, girls.. Calm down.." Jesse said carefully.

"Oh god," Sheila whispered to John and hide herself under his arms.

"What? Are you sure that you just made up the oath because Unicycle rejected you?"

"YOU BITCH, YOU'RE JUST ANGRY THAT YOU AREN'T IN THE GROUP" Aubrey screamed.

"Oh, do you know some positive things about it?" Beca raised her eyebrows. Aubrey crossed her arms.

Beca grabbed Jesse's shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. Aubrey gasped and screamed.

"Well..Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, " John whispered to Sheila.

"Oh relax..This is a way to build up the relationship" Sheila scoffed.

Jesse grinned with big eyes. Aubrey was almost exploding. "Oh, do you know what?" Beca smiled to her and dragged Jesse with her out. "I know what we're gonna do" She smirked to Aubrey and dragged a hypnotized Jesse up the stairs with her. "BECA" Aubrey ran upstairs after her. Before Aubrey could reach them, Beca locked the door to her room and pushed Jesse against the closet. "Uh, Bec" Jesse laughed. Beca unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him. She stuck her tongue in his bottom lip. Jesse tried to wiggle his head away, "Beca, seriously, what-"

Beca pushed him harder against the closet and breathed heavily. She held him on the chest and kissed him repeatedly. "Beca, seriously!" Jesse said, and squeezed himself out of her hands.

"What?" Beca frowned.

"It's all about you" He said and buttoned his shirt higher.

"Isn't this what you want?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"I said that I could wait, but not to be used!"

Beca scoffed, "Jesse, you're weird now" Beca smirked.

"No, you're being childish. You're using me to get Aubrey angry!" He scowled.

Beca looked at him with wide eyes, "I liked you Beca," He said.

"I did- do, I do" Her lips were shaking. "It's complicated"

"Well, you better figure it out, because I'm done with…" He scoffed. "Whatever this is"

"Jesse" Beca said softly.

Jesse shook his head; "I'm done" He said and left her room. Beca stared at the door; a tear ran down her cheek. "And do you know what!" Aubrey stormed into her room.

"GET THE FUCK OUT" Beca yelled, throwing a teddy bear after her.

"OH MY GOD" Aubrey closed the door. Beca fell down on her knees in tears; she rubbed her face in the bed. "You're a fucking asshole," She sobbed to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please answer, stupid," She groaned, staring at her phone. All she could hear, was Jesse's voice message. Beca sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was lonely in her dorm. She is a disappointment, even for Jesse. Her phone beeped.

_**Hey, it's a gig tonight too. Do you wanna join?**_

_**-Luke**_

Beca bit her lip,

_**No, but thanks. I have stuff to do**_

_**-Beca**_

Beca knocked on the door to Lily's dorm. Lily wasn't that easy to talk to, but at least she didn't yell at Beca. Lily opened up with big eyes, "Hi, Lily" Beca said softly. Lily looked down at her hand.

"I don't know if you are angry at me...But, I just want you to do a favor to me. Please?"

Lily swallowed and slammed the door. Beca huffed and walked out of the hall. Beca walked back to her dorm. As she opened the door, she saw Kimmy Jin and her friends playing games.

Kimmy Jin looked at her and turned back to the screen, "Anyway" She muttered. Beca walked to her closet, finding something to wear. After getting on the clothes, she texted Luke.

_**I'm coming**_

_**-Beca**_

* * *

Beca walked to the club, where the gig was held. She stood in the line, waiting for Luke.

"Hey" He came with a frown. Beca walked a step forward, "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just done with those girls" Beca said walking to him.

"Oh, she is with me" Luke said to the guard. As they walked in Luke sighed,

"Music is music. The a capella stuff is just upsetting"

"Yeah, when it's done right, it's actually pretty great" Beca admitted.

"Uh," He grimaced and looked at her. "Great is what you're doing"

"Listen, it's spring break," He said after a moment. Beca nodded, "In the booth, I want you to do the night shifts," He said. Beca grinned, "Play your own music, do whatever you want, but the booth's all yours, Becky" He said and took a slurp of his drink.

"It's Beca" She smiled.

"What?" He said, without hearing what she said.

"My name is not Becky, it's Beca"

"Well, that's weird, why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know" She said, making an awkward moment. "Why did you decide to play my music anyway?" She finally asked.

"Well, I finally listened to it 'cause Jesse kept bugging me" He said. Beca smiled, surprised.

"And I thought it was solid. He's a relentless kid" Beca bit her lip and she did not even say thank you to him.

"So I'm gonna go hang. Are you gonna be all right looking after yourself?"

"Yeah" She said as she gave her a thumb up. "Wait" She said.

"What?"

"The keys, to the radio station" She said, rubbing her fingers.

He handed her the keys and walked.

"Well then, " She breathed and walked out.

Beca walked into the booth, with a smile. Her dream actually came true, but she was lonely. She had expected more…. Joy. She sat down on the chair and tapped the "On air" button.

"Hello, this is Beca Mitchell, and you're listening to WBUJ" She said quietly, playing off her new mix.

Next night she sat bored in the radio station. She could call Jesse and ask him to get some food, hanging out with her in the booth –if she hadn't been such a bitch.

She loved Jesse fucking Swanson so much, yes, she did.

She sighed and took off her headset. She walked around, she got attention on a CD on the shelf. She pulled it out, the breakfast club, of course. Swanson had hypnotized her.

* * *

She turned on her laptop and played the movie. This was going to be a long night.

**One and a half hour later**

Beca held back the tears, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know if it was the movie that affect her, or Jesse, or both. It was not that sad, but it was sad at the same time. She regrets all the times she rejected Jesse to watch the movie. All the times.

"Oh god, " She said, wiping away the tears with her wrist. She laughed and groaned. She was ridiculous.

* * *

She walked out of the campus, she did not usually walk for no reason, but she didn't have peace in her dorm anymore. She stopped as she saw Amy in a pool, with some other guys.

Beca laughed and walked towards Amy.

"Uh, Amy?" Beca scoffed. Amy stopped laughing and looked at Beca, she took off her sunglasses.

"Hey there, Shawshank" Amy said innocently.

"What's this?" Beca frowned.

"Oh, just having fun on my spring break, what else?" She shrugged. Beca smiled, "Uhm..Hey, could you get me into the Bella's again?"

Amy chewed on her bottom lip. "Like, I can't go to Aubrey and ask. She is just bitching around.."

"I don't know… you kind of messed up on yourself" Amy said.

Beca scoffed, "What? Is this my fault?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Amy-"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Beca. I think you should go, sorry," She said softly.

Beca scoffed once again, and walked.

"What was that?" One of the guys asked.

"Just a girl from my group" Amy chuckled.

"She seems pretty scary" A girl said. They started laughing, the other guy handed Amy her phone.

"Huh" She said and answered. "Aubrey?" Amy smiled.

"_We're in the competition again"_

Amy's smile disappeared, "Wait, what?"

* * *

Beca stared at her screen, curiously watching E.T.

Her phone beeped, she paused the movie and grabbed her phone, taking off her headset.

_**We're in the competition again. Rehearsal tomorrow, no excuses**_

_**-Chloe**_

Beca frowned; Chloe wanted her to join the Bella's again. Beca smiled softly at the thought.

* * *

After a deep conversation with her dad, she sat on the bench in the campus.

"L.A, Barden, L.A, Barden" She said each time, picking out flower petals. "What the fuck am I doing?" She said after a moment. Her face crashed in her hands. She looked at her phone, opening up iMessage. She read all the messages Jesse and her used to send each other. Much flirting, when she thinks about it. A smile grew upon her face. She sighed, "Fucking butthurt"

As Beca came to the rehearsal room, all she could see was chaos. Amy, Aubrey, Chloe was on the floor, fighting. Lily was making a puke angel (What the fuck?), Cynthia Rose was grabbing Stacie's ass, while Stacie were blowing the BU rape whistle, while Denise were trying to get Cynthia's hands off Stacie. Jessica and Ashley were crying together. "GUYS, GUYS, STOP WHAT IS GOING ON" Beca yelled with wide eyes.

They stopped and looked at her. Aubrey grabbed the pitch pipe while everybody was distracted, "Nothing, nothing, " She walked towards Beca. "This is a Bella's rehearsal," She said quickly.

"I know" Beca said, walking carefully towards the girls. "I just… wanted to say that I'm sorry," She said simply. Aubrey's lips were shaking. "What I did, was a really dick move. I shouldn't have changed it without asking you guys, and I definitely shouldn't have left" Denise were rubbing the puke of Lily's hear with a hoodie. "I let you guys down, and I'm really sorry" She really wanted them to say something. She bit her tongue, ugh, she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"And Aubrey, I you will have me, I want back in"

Aubrey looked down, the girls looked at her with hope. Beca nodded and took a chair, pulling it with her. "Aubrey" Amy whispered. Beca stopped and looked at Aubrey innocent. Aubrey looked down quickly. Beca turned around and walked again.

"Wait" Aubrey said.

Beca grinned, she removed the stupid grin from her face. "Thank you. That would've been embarrassing" She said and walked quickly back.

* * *

Jesse and Benji walked back to their dorm.

"I own you, Jesse" Benji smiled.

"Nah, you deserve it" Jesse patted Benji on the shoulder.

He looked at his phone, frowning.

"What's up, Jesse?" Benji scowled.

"Just Beca" He sighed.

"You're not angry at her" Benji narrowed his eyes.

"I just… want her to show the best out of herself," Jesse said.

"By manipulating her?"

"I'm not manipulating her! She manipulated me first!" He defended himself.

"Well, you are provoking her"

"Benji, seriously, stop!" Jesse laughed.

"Good night, man" Benji scoffed.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.. I DIDN'T HAVE THE CHANCE TO UPDATE 'CAUSE OF THE FREAKING INTERNET -.- **

**BUT IT'S EASTER VACATION TO ME NOW SO.. I MAY BE UPDATING MORE IDK?**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca were working on the choreography.

Beca bit her tongue, "Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I… uh- do the second one?" She looked down, trying not to get eye contact with Aubrey.

"Does Beca Mitchell wanna sing an 80's song?" Aubrey smirked. Beca nodded, hiding under her hair. "Beca, be honest. Is this for someone special…maybe someone you care about?" Aubrey smiled.

Beca blushed, "It's alright. I'm not gonna kick you out of the group" Aubrey rolled her eyes. Beca looked at her confused, "Really?"

Aubrey nodded, "Just one condition" Beca nodded with wide eyes. "Kill it" Aubrey smirked.

* * *

"NO SHORTS" Aubrey crossed her arms. "AW" Stacie pouted. Chloe chuckled, "Bree, C'mon! They should express themselves!"

"Can't you guys just be happy by getting to do the boobiegrab and the sexual moves?"

Beca sighed, "Fine" Everybody looked confused at her. She walked around the room, "Sad that Stacie has to lose the nice jeans when she is going to do the split" Beca made a fake sigh. Chloe smirked.

"Fine" Aubrey groaned. Stacie beamed at Cynthia, who rolled her eyes. "But I still don't want surprises on stage"

"Okay" They shrugged.

"Three days guys, three freaking days" Chloe stunned.

"Back to the positions, then" Beca smiled.

**_Finals day  
_**

Beca tied the scarf around her wrist. She looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath. "Okay" She whispered and ran out of the dorm.

The girls were outside with the bus. Aubrey buttoned up Stacie's shirt. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Lily?" Beca asked

She looked at her surprise, "Got the beats, right?" She smirked. Lily nodded with a little smile.

"Okay flattbuts! GET FREAKING IN" Amy yelled.

They sat in silence.

"Are we going to win?" Chloe scowled, breaking the silence. Everybody looked at her surprised.

Aubrey smiled, "Maybe, but who gives a shit?"

Beca grinned, maybe Aubrey was cool.

"Let's smash the Treble's tiny butts!" Amy yelled.

As they got inside and getting their microphones, Beca walked straight up to Jesse. "Hey" She said. Jesse turned around and looked at her surprised, "Hey" He said without the smile he usually got.

"Good luck"

"Thanks, you too" Beca smiled friendly.

Everybody except Jesse walked up on stage. Damn, he wanted to kiss her. He quickly turned around, focusing on what he was going to do. He walked on stage, classy. The girls walked to Beca.

"Am I getting an orgasm right now?" Stacie whispered. Beca bit her lip, trying to ignore her.

Beca leaned forward, looking after her dad in the crowd. She got her eye on him, sitting next to Sheila.

"She is not really my mom, Beca" Aubrey mumbled.

"What?" Beca frowned.

"She is my god mother; she has been raising me up after dad left me for the marine"

"Oh" Beca looked down, she felt somewhat bad for Aubrey. Beca always had her dad, but she just shut them out, like everybody else.

"I don't know if it makes this less awkward, just wanted to tell you" Aubrey shrugged.

Beca smiled.

After the Treblemakers walked off stage, Beca turned around to the huddle. "I love you awesome nerds" She smirked.

"Yeah, you guys are the best." Amy sniffed. "Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts. And that's what matters"

The girls smiled softly. "Okay, let's just smash this, okay?" Amy said, shaken.

They took their positions on the stage, looking down, taking a deep breath. Beca blew the pitch pipe, "One, two, three, four" She whispered. They all started vocalizing _Price tag,_ with Aubrey leading. Chloe took over with a soft voice. As Lily started the action, the girls started quickly dancing, with Cynthia as lead singer.

"_**Hey, hey, hey, hey"**_ Beca looked at Jesse eagerly, _"Fucking do it, Rebecca" _She thought.

* * *

Jesse opened up his ears, is this the song he thinks it is? He lit up, surprised. It was, oh my god, of course, the lyrics, what else? Jesse couldn't help with smile a little. Donald smirked at Jesse.

Beca didn't keep her eye away from Jesse.

"_**As you walk on by, will you call my name?" **_Jesse's jaw dropped a little. After the second time, Jesse nodded with a smile. After one more time, repeating it, Jesse slowly pumped his fist in the air with a grimace.

Beca grinned and did the same,

_**"I say la! Lalalala lalalala lalalalalalala"**_ Jesse laughed, watching her dance happily, but it looked ridiculous.

Everybody in the crowd stood up, clapping. The girls hugged each other in a long time. Beca walked off stage, fast to her seat. Jesse looked at her with a smirk, "Told you, endings are the best part"

"You're such a weirdo" Beca breathed and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer, crashing her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Beca smirked between some kisses. This was ridiculous.

"Oi" Amy breathed. Beca pushed Jesse back and sat down, acting like nothing happened. Jesse did the same. He and Beca coughed awkwardly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Donald scowled.

"What?" Jesse scoffed. Donald shook his head and laughed. Beca leaned towards Jesse ear, "But this isn't the end" She whispered. Jesse turned around and beamed at her.

* * *

"BECA! BECA! BECA!" The Bella's were having her over their shoulders, Beca grinned with the trophy in her hands. As they got to the corridor, Beca groaned. "Okay, you guys can set me down" She rolled her eyes.

"HEY, BELLA'S!" A photographer yelled and knelt down, taking photos of them. As he ran out, they sat her down. Beca walked to Aubrey, "Bree, I want you to keep it" She smiled.

Aubrey pouted, "Naw, that's cute. But this is going to be in my dad's office"

Beca frowned, "Just kidding" Aubrey laughed.

"Oh" Beca forced up a laugh.

"Okay, let's get out of here, to the party" Amy laughed.

"I'm coming later!" Beca shouted as they ran out, leaving her alone with the big trophy.

Jesse walked towards her with a smile, "Don't rob me, I got a weapon" Beca smirked, taking up the trophy.

"God, that's huge!" Jesse laughed, grabbing it. "Yeah, right" Beca muttered, leaning towards his lips. He pressed his lips against her.

"Beca" Her dad stood there awkwardly. Beca pushed Jesse back, coughing awkwardly, again.

"Uh, hi. Dad, Sheila" She nodded with a smile to Sheila.

"So, wow. You did it Bec." He smiled. Beca nodded; "L.A next, maybe, I don't know" She shrugged.

Jesse frowned, "What?"

"Well, see you then" Her dad smiled and walked.

"L.A..what?" Jesse mumbled.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Nothing" She fiddled with her fingers. "Anyway" She smiled and hanged over his shoulders. "I just dedicated a song for you, what do ya' say about that?" She smiled.

Jesse chuckled and kissed her. "I love you so much" He said. Beca looked at him with a serious face. He looked at her with wide eyes, "Sorry"

"No, no..I like you, Jesse. I mean.." Beca gulped. "I love you, nerd"


	13. Chapter 13

Beca and Jesse walked inside the club with their hands tied. The music was loud, and the people were drunk and crazy, but everybody was enjoying it; and that is what matters.

"Bec, I don't want to change theme but.." He trailed off. "YOU'VE WATCHED THE MOVIE" He grinned.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying anything?"

"DID YOU CRY?"

"What?" Beca scoffed.

"Oh, I know! You felt lonely and then you thought about me, so you watched the movie, and that made you realize what a big bitch you were to me- no offense, Becs- I love you, so like" He said and poked her nose. Beca crossed her arms and chuckled, "Anyway-, and then you cried because you missed me so much so you wanted to give me an apology, so you joined the Bella's again and you dedicated a song to me and here we are, right?" He beamed.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's exactly what happened"

"So you cried?" He said with a smug smile.

She bit her lip, "Okay, no more kisses to you!" She crossed her arms.

Jesse pouted, and leaned towards here. "Oh god, Jesse" She laughed and pushed him back.

"Beca" Chloe said with a worried expression.

Beca looked at her questioning. Chloe pulled Beca with her, to the group. Beca looked at Jesse and mouthed, "One minute"

He shrugged and walked to his group.

"Hot kiss there Bec," Stacie smirked. Beca rolled her eyes.

Aubrey looked at Beca with her arms crossed. "Beca, your choice brings consequences-"

"I know, Aubrey, and I'm sorry. I get if you want to kick me out, and that's fine. I've learned, I've changed. And my job is done, and now, if you want me to leave-, "Beca closed her mouth and shrugged. Chloe looked at her softly. Aubrey's expression soften, "I don't want you to leave, Beca"

Beca's face lit up, "Who cares about the oath? Of course, you've manipulated him to get me to explode, and you changed the song and-"

"Aubrey" Chloe snapped. Beca held back a smile. "But, fuck that. I want you to have the pitch pipe" Aubrey smiled softly.

Beca grinned. Aubrey looked over her shoulder at Unicycle. Jessica laughed, "Bree! Go for him!"

"Kiss him harder than you've kissed anybody else!" Stacie gritted and punched Aubrey on the shoulder.

"I don't know" Aubrey chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go for it, bitch!" Chloe said and pushed her.

Aubrey marched to the group with straight back. She poked Unicycle's back. He turned around and looked at her with a smile. She huffed and grabbed his shoulder, crashing her lips on his.

The Bella's gasped and squealed. Aubrey grinded on him as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

Beca snorted, "That's cute" Jesse whispered behind her. Beca stunned and turned around, "Oh my god" She laughed. Aubrey had her legs wrapped around Unicycle's waist, they quickly disappeared.

"THEY'RE HAVING SEX" Stacie yelled, everybody ran after her, they surrounded around the bathroom, where Aubrey and Unicycle were. Wonder where they are going to be about five years?

Beca yawned, she looked at Jesse who were talking to Kolio, she smiled and walked out. She took up her phone, looking for her dad's number. He was probably still in the city.

"Are you leaving already?" Jesse said, walking to Beca.

She sighed, "Yeah, tired" She rolled her eyes. Jesse smiled, Beca looked up. "Can you believe that we just drove to New York with this shitty bus?" Beca chuckled.

"No"

"But we did"

"I know" He smirked. They sat down on the asphalt. "So, what's your plan?"

"What?" Beca frowned.

"The deal with your dad, you know, that with L.A" Jesse said serious.

Beca chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess I could wait some few years, I mean…" Beca looked down and blushed.

"So you like a capella?" Jesse smirked.

Beca bit her tongue, "Well, when it's done right so..uh..yes" She sighed. She looked up with a grimace, "I wonder where we are about three years"

* * *

Beca closed her last bag. She looked out the window and took a deep breath.

As she was going to walk out, she looked at back. "Bye" She whispered and turned off the lights and closed the door.

Beca walked out of the building, after two championships with The Barden Bella's (One as freshman, and one as Senior), she was ready to move on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Jesse yelled from a car, he pointed at the car proudly. Beca grinned and ran to him; he walked out of the car and wrapped his arms around her.

"When did you get it?"

"Yesterday" He smiled. "I mean, if we're going to live together, it would be smart with a car"

Beca bit her bottom lip, "Is it gonna be weird, Jesse?"

"What, no, why?" He frowned.

"I don't know" Beca muttered and threw her stuff on the back seat. "I mean, just us, aren't that kind of weird?"

He scowled, "Of course not"

Beca shrugged and crawled to her seat.

* * *

"Ready?" Jesse smirked. Beca nodded with a smile. He opened the door to the apartment and pushed the door, they started intense at the dark,

"Let's walk in" Beca whispered and walked in. Jesse held his finger over the light button, "One, two-"

"God dammit Jesse, turn the freaking lights on!" Beca groaned. "Yes miss" He swallowed and turned on the lights. The apartment was simple and white, pretty clean.

"Huh" Beca walked to the kitchen.

"What huh?" Jesse walked after her.

"Just..huh"

"What? You don't like it?"

Her fingers ran on the kitchen counter. "No, it's not that" She sighed. "I just feel so…"

"Grown up?" Jesse said softly.

"Yeah"

"Bec, we're 21, or you about 3 months and 3 days"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Are you counting?"

"No" Jesse looked at her with wide eyes.

She smirked, "Creep"

"So...I contacted this record studio" Beca mumbled as she pulled out thing from her box.

"Oh, did you get a job?"

"Yeah.."

"And?"

"I don't know…, I just..got a job there" Beca shrugged.

"Where?" Jesse frowned.

"Oh, nah, just downtown"

"Seems great" He smiled.

Beca walked to the reception, a woman looked at here, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Scott Collins" She exhaled.

"Uh..Beca Mitchell?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Third door, that corridor" The woman smiled, pointing on one of the corridors.

"Thanks" Beca mumbled and walked. She popped her head inside the room. A guy in the 30's looked at her surprised, he stood up. "Hello there" He smiled.

"Hi" Beca said awkwardly. "I'm Beca"

"Scott Collins" He said and gripped her hand for a light handshake. He sat down again, staring at the computer screen.

Beca bit her bottom lip. "Is it something I could do?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah" He stunned and took a sip of his coffee. "A future artist is coming 10am, so could you do this for me?" He asked, handing her a bunch of papers.

"Uh, okay, but..."

"This is all you need to know" He said and handed her a list.

"Oh, okay then" Beca scowled. He walked out.

**2 months later**

"_Jake walked out of the building, staring at the blue sky. That day, he smiled"_

Jesse closed the computer and took a deep breath. "Finger crossed," He whispered to himself. He walked around the living room nervously. His phone beeped, he grabbed the phone eagerly.

"_Hi, it's Beca"_

"Oh, it's just you" Jesse grimaced.

"_Well, I'm glad to hear from you too" _Beca scoffed.

Jesse chuckled, "Do you want me to get you?"

"_Yes please, it's raining"_

Beca stood freezing under the roof. As she saw Jesse driving in, she ran to the car and pulled up the door.

"Sorry for being late" He handed her a towel.

"It's okay, just…wet" Beca sighed and rubbed her hair.

"Uh, Aubrey called" Jesse scratched the back of his neck.

"And?"

"She wanted us to come over" Jesse smiled.

"That's weird" Beca grimaced.

"Nah, it's not. She is nice" He scoffed.

"Yeah...But like...You know she's kind of…a control freak" Beca scowled.

Jesse nodded, "Well…yeah" He said high pitched.

Jesse and Beca came in Aubrey's apartment with an umbrella. Chloe, Josh (Chloe's boyfriend), Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Patricia and Benji sat in the living room.

Beca walked in with her eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"

They shrugged. Chloe patted the empty seat beside her with a grin; Beca smiled and sat down beside her. Unicycle and Aubrey came out of the kitchen.

"Hi guys" Aubrey smiled and sat down with Unicycle.

"Aubrey seriously, you're freaking me out, have you got cancer our something?" Chloe said worried.

"Chloe!" Stacie shouted.

"What?" She shrugged.

Aubrey chuckled, "I haven't cancer, Chloe"

"Well" Beca said inpatient.

"Uhm," Aubrey looked at Unicycle. "I'm pregnant"

Beca swallowed, she felt something weird in her belly, "Pre-pregnant?"

Aubrey nodded with a grin. The girls gasped, "Oh my god, that's so awesome!"

"And," Unicycle interrupted. "We're getting married"

The smile from Chloe's face disappeared. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, I thought that it was a good idea getting married before the baby comes" Aubrey smiled.

Cynthia, Patricia, Lily and Stacie stood up to hug her. The boys gave Unicycle a light manly hug.

Beca looked at Chloe who was furious; "Chloe" Beca whispered and gripped her arm. Chloe shook Beca's hand away and brutally stood up; she stormed out of the room.

Everybody closed their mouth; Aubrey looked at Beca with a sad expression. "Excuse me" Beca said softly and walked out.

After Stacie, Patricia, Lily and Cynthia Rose left, the boys had walked down to the bar to take some drink. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca were taking dishes in the kitchen. Or to be more exact, Chloe and Aubrey were fighting.

"God dammit, Chloe!" Aubrey shouted, raising up a sponge annoyed.

"Aubrey, I don't get it! Two months ago you said that you could wait some years before getting married!" Chloe groaned. Beca looked at them intensely; she had not seen them fight so much before since her freshman year.

"Yeah, I said that I _could_ wait some years before getting married!"

"Tell me, why're the reason you want to get married exactly about three months!"

"I JUST WANT TO BORN A BABY AS A WIFE" Aubrey cried.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's the baby's fail that you're losing your freedom, hah" Chloe scoffed.

"That's not what I'm saying" Aubrey muttered calmed.

"That's exactly what you're saying" Chloe snapped. "You're just

"Guys, seriously, stop!" Beca said and grabbed Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe, tell me, is this about that you can't get children, because then this is just lame?" Aubrey huffed. Chloe's face went red.

"Aubrey..." Beca warned. Chloe burst out in tears; she stormed out of the room.

"CHLOE" Beca shouted, walked after her. Chloe tapped the button to the elevator repeatedly. The boys walked out of the elevator, laughing. Chloe pushed them to the side and walked in the elevator.

"Hey, love" Josh giggled. "Where are you going?"

"Chloe, seriously" Beca tried to get in the elevator. The doors closed. "Shit" Beca sighed.

Aubrey stood in behind Beca with her arms crossed; "It doesn't matter" She shrugged.

"Bree" Beca frowned.

"I don't need her, she doesn't need to be in the wedding" She said and walked to the living room.

"Later guys" Josh laughed and spanked Unicycle.

Jesse grabbed Beca's waist and spin her around. "Beca, have I ever told you...how much I love you," He whispered. Beca could smell the alcohol smell.

"Are you drunk? Are they drunk?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" Aubrey groaned and dragged Unicycle with her.

"Right" She muttered. "Okay, I'm tired. Bye Aubrey" Beca sighed and pulled Jesse with her to the elevator.

"I like your hair…gurl!" Jesse said and spanked Beca. Beca bit her tongue, "Hm, Deja vu"

"What déjà vu?" Jesse mumbled.

"No like, on the aca initiation, when you got drunk and I had to drag you all the way-"

"What's a déjà vu?" Jesse interrupted.

Beca looked at him softly, "You're a fucking idiot" She smiled.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Aw shit" Jesse grumped, rubbing his head. Beca sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What?" Beca yawned.

"What's the clock?"

"8am" Beca whispered.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Beca chuckled, "You got drunk" She grinned.

"God, I haven't been so drunk before" He groaned.

"Yes you have" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't that drunk"

Beca laughed and slapped his chest, "You flirted with me!"

"Well, it helped; we are her now, right?" Jesse smirked.

"I won't necessarily say that's the reason to be here" Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so this is kind of weird..I don't usually jumps three years forward on a story, but I mean,- why not?**

**I'm out of ideas and dead. To. Much. Chocolate. ;-; **


	14. Chapter 14

Beca sat at her laptop, exporting a mix to her memory brick.

She sighed and called Jesse, no answer.

"God, I'm going to kill that idiot" She grumped and threw the phone on her bed.

Someone walked inside the apartment. Beca groaned and jumped of bed, walking out of the bedroom with her arms crossed.

"Do you know how many times I've tried to call you, Jess? Seriously, what's wrong with-"She stopped as she saw Chloe standing there with some bags.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered. Tears rolled down on Chloe's cheek.

"Hi there" Chloe smiled, sobbing. She dropped her bags and ran to Beca for a big bear hug.

"Oh, okay!" Beca stunned as Chloe squeezed her. Chloe stepped back and wiped some tears away. "Sorry, a rough month" She cried

"Let's talk about it" Beca said and gestured her to sit down. Chloe sat down uncomfortably.

"So," Beca muttered and sat down next to her. "What's up?" She frowned.

"Uh, I fought with Josh, and he left me-"

Beca gasped, "Oh Chloe, I'm so very sorry"

Chloe looked down, "Do you think that he will come back?" She mumbled.

Beca didn't say anything. "Please say something, because I'm terrified" Chloe sobbed.

Beca opened up her mouth, "I'm sure that if he loves you...He would come back..." She shrugged.

"But this is the real world, right?" Chloe gulped.

Beca looked at her softly, "I'm sorry, Chloe"

"Of course" Chloe sighed.

Beca rubbed her eye, "But I'm sure that he regrets"

"So why wouldn't he come back?" Chloe shouted.

Beca bit her bottom lip, "It's not that easy"

A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek. "Regrets" She whispered.

"You're soaked, Chloe. Why don't you take a shower and sleep here tonight?" Beca said softly with a smile.

"Thank you" Chloe said with a husky voice and walked to the bathroom with a bag.

The door opened and Jesse walked in humming. "Hello love" He said and kissed her cheek, he grabbed her hand and spin her around.

"Don't you, "Hello love" me!" She said and pushed him back.

"As you say love" He smiled and walked to the kitchen, taking out some vegetables.

"Do you know how many hours you've been gone?" She yelled at him.

"No, tell me, my love" He smiled.

"FIVE HOURS"

"Oh, I see" He said and turned around, facing her. "My love" He said and poked her nose.

"DUDE" She yelled and slapped him.

Jesse rubbed his cheek and frowned. Beca raised an eyebrow. "OF COURSE" He laughed and lift Beca up, spinning her around.

"Jesse, what's going on" She chuckled. "LET ME DOWN"

Jesse kissed her temple and let her down. "Guess what?" He grinned.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Movie and juice pouches together?"

"NO" He grabbed her cheek and kissed her.

"Okay, what's up with all the kisses?" She laughed and moved his hand down to her hips.

"He loved the script!"

"Really?" Beca grinned.

Jesse nodded.

"And the excuse to that you're late is…" Beca raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"First, we took some drinks. And then, I tried to find the chocolate you like" He smirked and took up a chocolate box.

Beca smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Congrats" She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Jesse" Chloe smiled with new clothes on and wet hair.

"Hi Chloe" Jesse said, surprised.

"Oh yeah, Chloe came some minutes before you" Beca scoffed.

* * *

"Here it is" Jesse said, and sat a bowl with pasta down on the table, next to the sauce.

"We don't usually eat eight pm, it's just..." Beca scratched her neck.

"Yeah, I understand" Chloe smiled.

After an awkward silent dinner, Chloe coughed.

"Excuse me, but I can't handle it anymore. Does anybody of you have vodka… or something?" She said inpatient.

Jesse looked at Beca weird. Beca shrugged and walked to the kitchen counter, she took out some glasses and the vodka.

"Uh… I don't drink this, but my dad came with it and-"Before Beca knew it, Chloe grabbed the bottle and took a big slurp of it.

"Okay" Chloe said with a smile. Beca's jaw dropped.

"Or, I haven't had drink in a while! I mean, I couldn't get a baby anyway, why did I not touch the alcohol?" Chloe laughed.

Beca looked at Jesse and scoffed, "She is fine"

* * *

"Careful… Jesse" Beca whispered and bit her finger. Jesse walked to the guest room with Chloe in his arms.

"She is really good at drinking vodka" Jesse said.

"Yeah, she could be Russian" Beca smirked and took off Chloe's high heels.

Jesse groaned and laid Chloe down on the bed, rubbing his eye.

"Good job, you just carried a drunk ginger to bed. You deserve a cookie" Beca said sarcastic and clapped him on the back.

"Ha-ha, but I actually deserve it!" He said as they walked out.

"Why?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Because the screenplay is my"

"I'm happy for you" She pouted and kissed him.

"He didn't like it" Jesse frowned.

"Jesse" Beca whined and pressed her lips on his bottom lip. Jesse leaned back, "Beca, seriously. What happened?"

Beca sighed and opened up her mouth, someone knocked on the door. Jesse turned around and looked at the door with a frown, "Who's so late?"

Jesse shrugged and opened the door slowly. Josh stood there with dark circles around his eyes. "Josh" Jesse muttered surprised. Beca walked next to Jesse and looked at Josh unsure.

"Hi" He whispered with a husky voice.

"Hello" Beca mumbled.

"Is Chloe here?"

Jesse looked down, "She is sleeping"

"Aubrey called, asking for her," Josh said simply.

"Is that all?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

Josh opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"Listen, you come back tomorrow" Jesse said, trying to not get eye contact with Josh.

"But-"

"She is sleeping, Josh" Beca snapped. "You should leave" She commanded.

He nodded and walked down the hall. "No need to be harsh, Bec" Jesse sighed as he closed the door.

"Excuse me?" Beca scoffed, "Did you even see how big his douchebag factor was?"

"He is a good guy Beca, and you know that" Jesse said and pointed on her.

"Okay, I think you got some in you too" She mumbled.

"Now you're just childish, Beca!"

"Why can't you stand by yourself? You should think about you before some guys that-"

"CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STOP IT?" Chloe yelled, standing with her arms crossed.

They looked at her with big eyes, "Fuck everybody, just fuck!" Chloe screamed and slammed the door.

"We just got the worst out of Chloe" Beca said simply.

"Sorry, we shouldn't've fought" Jesse said carefully.

"It's okay" Beca said, staring at Chloe's door.

_Next morning_

Beca yawned and walked to the kitchen with her morning hair.

Chloe stood on the kitchen counter and filled up a cup with coffee. "Good morning, Beca" She smiled.

"Hey" Beca said unsure as Chloe handed her the coffee. "Are you okay?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Never been better!" She grinned. The knocked on the door, "Oh, I get it!" The redhead jumped.

"No, I'll get it!" Beca said quick and jogged to the door. She opened up the door and saw Josh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up" He said.

Beca smiled softly, "Come in" She said and took a step back.

After Chloe and Josh having a calm conversation alone, they finally came along, with some few tears.

"

Are they havin sex?" Beca whispered, squeezing her ear against the door. Jesse leaned back and grimaced.

"What?" Beca shrugged. "Besides, she can't have a baby anyway.."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, Bec" He sighed.

"Alright, mister Serious" Beca scoffed.

Jesse grimaced, "Did you just-"

"I did, and I'm…Not proud of it" She said and let out a light groan.

The door opened and Beca and Jesse ran to the couch and acted like nothing happened.

"Guys, I'm going home" Chloe grinned. Beca smirked and nodded, "Bye" She said simply.

When they walked out, Beca grab the vacuum cleaner and ran to the guest room.

"What are you doing?" Jesse yelled from the living room.

"I can smell sex!" Beca grimaced.

"That's gross" Jesse muttered and walked to her.

"Okay, maybe not sex. But it's something" She narrowed her eyes.

"Beca, it's a useless room, what's the point?"

"It's distracting me" She breathed.

Jesse smirked, "I'll do it"

"Okay" She muttered. As she walked out, the phone vibrated. She looked on the screen, _"Mr. Collins"._

"Ugh" Beca muttered and answered the phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Uhm, I sent the track to a record company in L.A" He said carefully.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's great, right?"

"But you said that you didn't like it" Beca scoffed and walked to the kitchen. She took out a glass and filled it with water.

"I never said that I didn't like it..I just thought it was solid" He laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes, "That's what everybody say" Beca took a big sip of the water.

"Bec?" Jesse walked towards her. She gestured him to be quiet. "On the phone" She mouthed.

"Well, they said that they liked it, and wanted you to meet them in L.A"

Beca spit the water on Jesse in shock. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. Beca coughed, "Seriously?" She yelled. "I mean," She said calm.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, it is" He mumbled.

"Cool" Beca said high-pitched.

"Well, is that a yes?"

"Of course!" She laughed.

"I'll send them a message" He said and hung up.

"So, why did you share your refreshing spit?" Jesse grimaced.

Beca grinned and kissed Jesse, with a hard grip on his shoulders.

"I NEED TO GO" She smiled and grabbed her bag and ran out.

"Be…ca" Jesse pouted.


End file.
